First Boyfriend
by Huang Yiyi
Summary: Di peron kereta pada pagi hari, Tao mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Antara Tao yang polos dengan Kris yang dingin dan kaku, bagaimanakah jadinya hubungan mereka? Dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka apabila teman TK yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari Tao datang kembali?
1. Chapter 1

Title : First Boyfriend

Genre : Romance (?)

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehoon

D.O Kyungsoo

Kai / Kim Joongin

Rating : T (untuk saat ini)

Summary : Di peron kereta pada pagi hari, Tao mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Antara Tao yang polos dengan Kris yang dingin dan kaku, bagaimanakah jadinya hubungan mereka? Dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka apabila teman TK yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari Tao datang kembali?

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang dengan judul yang sama "First Boyfriend"

Happy Reading

Kenapa anak lelaki itu..

Selalu membuat hati ini berdebar-debar..

Membuatku jadi gugup..

Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja..

Membuatku jadi gemetar..

Priiitttt priiiitttt

"Akan masuk kereta dari arah barat. Harap jangan berdiri melewati garis batas, dan harap jangan berlari menerobos masuk ke dalam kereta." bunyi peluit yang di bunyikan oleh petugas kereta serta pengumuman dari speaker memekakan telinga. Orang-orang yang ada di peron segera bergegas bersiap untuk memasukki kereta yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Tapi tidak untuk kedua lelaki yang saling berhadapan ini. Lelaki tampan dengan rambut pirang menyala yang tingginya terlihat lebih menjulang dari lelaki satunya itu terlihat sangat gugup dan malu, wajah yang biasanya datar kini hilang hanya karena lelaki manis di hadapannya. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut sehitam arang serta wajah yang dihiasi kantong mata yang terlihat sanggat menggemaskan.

Berbeda dengan lelaki tampan tadi, wajah lelaki manis ini justru terlihat sangat bingung. Namun, bila kita teliti, kita dapat menjumpai rona merah di kedua pipinya gembulnya.

'Ya Tuhan. Hari ini aku bagai terlahir kembali.' ucap lelaki manis dalam hatinya.

*KT*

Siang hari yang panas di XOXO high school. Suasana cukup tenang disana, namun berbeda dengan suasana di salah satu kelas di kelas 2-1 . Di kelas ini cukup ramai karena memang sedang tidak ada pelajaran. Guru yang mengajar mereka sedang mengambil cuti. Murid-murid disana ada yang sedang tidur, membaca novel atau komik, bernyanyi, makan dan kegiatan lainnya. Karena memang saat ini merupakan pelajaran terakhir. Sedangkan di pojok ruangan terlihat dua lelaki manis yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang cukup serius. Seperti polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi sang tersangka.

"Kapan?" tanya lelaki berbadan mungil kepada lelaki manis dengan mata pandanya.

"Tadi pagi." jawabnya singkat.

"Dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Sang penerima pertanyaan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya gembulnya. Dan ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan suara lirih. "Di peron kereta."

"Siapa?" tanya lelaki manis itu lagi. 'Jika sudah berurusan dengannya memang selalu seperti ini. Selalu bertanya ini itu.' batin namja manis bermata panda nelangsa.

"Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya Baekhyun hyung. Dia memakai seragam EXO High School." jawabnya kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bertanya.

"HEY LUHAN, KYUNGSOO. KEMARILAH." teriak Baekhyun dengan suara tingginya kepada kedua lelaki yang sedang asik tidur-tiduran. Dengan langkah malas, kedua lelaki yang di panggil Baekhyun pun mendekati Baekhyun serta lelaki manis bermata panda yang kini tengah marah-marah padanya karena menyuruh Luhan serta Kyungsoo datang kearah mereka.

"Ada apa Baekhyunie?" tanya lelaki manis bermata bulat yang tadi di panggil Baekhyun dengan nama Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tau? Ada seorang lelaki dari EXO High School yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Tao." ucap Baekhyun berapi-berapi. Dan sukses membuat Luhan serta Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua mata mereka. Sedangkan Tao si namja bermata panda yang sedari tadi disebut hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

"EXO High School kan sekolah elit yang isinya orang-orang berada. Hebat sekali kau. Padahal tampangmu tak semenarik aku." celetuk lelaki cantik yang di panggil Luhan dengan pedenya. Kata-kata Luhan tadi langsung membuat perempatan kecil di dahi Tao terlihat jelas.

"Orangnya seperti apa? Namanya siapa? Mirip siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo beruntun.

"Ayo cepat jawab Taoie. Semuanya harap tenang! Nah baby panda, harap ceritakan dengan jelas!" suruh Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan snack pagi hari ini yang kebetulan adalah es krim yang kini berubah fungsi menjadi mike.

"Eh.. Namanya Wu Yi Fan, namun dia lebih sering di panggil Kris. Tapi aku memanggilnya FanFan atas permintaanku. Sepertinya setiap pagi dia pergi naik kereta dari stasiun yang sama denganku. Tadi pagi sewaktu menunggu di peron, tiba-tiba dia menyapaku. Katanya sejak dulu dia ingin berkenalan dan ingin berpacaran denganku." Tao tersenyum malu-malu saat mengingat ucapan lelaki yang tadi menyatakan cinta padanya. Ohh lihatlah betapa imutnya dia saat mengucapkannya. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain hanya dapat membolakan mata dan jangan lupa, mulut mereka pun terbuka dengan lebar. Tiba-tiba…

"KYAAAAAA LOVE LOVE LOVE!" teriak Luhan.

"KYAAAAAAA MANISNYAAAAAAAAAA!" disusul teriakan melengking dari Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhhh, coba aku juga naik kereta." teriak Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Tao.

"Bukannya Baekhyun hyung sendiri yang bilang kalau naik kereta, hyung bisa kehabisan nafas karena sesak." seru Tao dengan tampang serta rambut berantakan karena guncangan dari Baekhyun.

"Enak ya~ punya pacar, padahal aku manis begini, tapi kenapa hingga sekarang aku masih belum mendapatkan kekasih?" ucap Baekhyun. Semangatnya yang tadi kini hilang entah kemana. Ia justru menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas meja dan sebutir air mata berhasil lolos dari mata yang di bubuhi eyeliner itu.

"Pergi saja ke acara perjodohan." celetuk Tao.

"TIDAK MAU!" jawab mereka bertiga kompak. Bahkan Baekhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya untuknya menjawab.

'Ahhh kenapa selalu saja apa yang di ucap tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Bukannya mereka memang sering pergi keacara perjodohan.' gumam Tao dalam hati.

"Hei Zi Tao, lalu apa jawabanmu? Bukannya kau sama sekali tak mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengunyah kripik kentang yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Aku juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Jadi kujawab saja "Bagaimana kalau kita berteman dulu?" begitu hyung. Dan dia setuju." jawab Tao sambil mempoutkan bibir sexynya.

"Lain kali perlihatkan fotonya ya~" pinta Luhan yang langsung di angguki oleh yang lain.

"Oh lihat saja aslinya. Dia sudah menjemputku, dia menungguku di gerbang sekolah." ucap Tao dengan senyum polosnya. Sementara yang lain benar-benar tercengang atas jawaban Tao.

"HEEEEEEE." teriak mereka berbarengan dan langsung menuju kearah jendela kelas guna melihat lelaki yang sedari tadi mereka bahas.

Sementara itu di gerbang XOXO High School, terlihat lelaki tampan dengan tinggi menjulang serta rambut pirang yang membingkai wajah dinginnya kini sedang menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada gerbang sekolah. Wajahnya yang tampan mampu membuat para lelaki berstatus uke merona. Bisik-bisik orang disekitarnya sama sekali tak ia hiraukan.

"Wah dia jadi pusat perhatian."

"Kyaaa dia tampan."

"Bukannya itu seragam EXO High School."

Itulah bisik-bisik dari orang sekitar yang melihat ada pangeran hinggap (?) disekolah mereka.

Sedangkan di salah satu ruang kelas, masih tampak 3 orang lelaki manis yang kini memegang teropong untuk melihat seperti apa rupa lelaki yang menjadi bahan obrolan tadi. Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya, Tao kini justru sibuk membersihkan barang-barangnya.

"Wahhh 95 point." celetuk Kyungsoo dengan teropong di tangannya.

"Menurutku cuma 85 point." kali ini Luhan yang mengomentari.

"92 point. Boleh juga laah dia." ini Baekhyun yang bicara.

"Ja.. jangan nilai dia dong." melas Tao.

"Ternyata dia bodoh ya, pasti jadi pusat perhatian kalau datang sendiri kesini. Berarti Tao juga bodoh. Kan dia yang mengajaknya." ucap Baekhyun. Sementara Tao yang sedang berlari keluar kelas dan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun langsung lemas seketika. Dengan sisa tenaga, Tao berlari dengan kencang menuju lelaki yang menunggunya di gerbang.

'Aku yang memintanya agar menunggu di gerbang. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau itu akan membuatnya malu. Dia marah tidak ya?' batin Tao.

Setelah Tao sampai di gerbang sekolah. Mereka hanya diam saling memandang.

'Ahhhh wajahnya selalu datar. Aku jadi tidak bisa menebaknya. Dia marah tidak ya? Atau dia malu? FanFan itu orang yang pendiam ya.' batin Tao lagi.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke stasiun. Tapi mereka berhenti sebentar di depan mesin penjual otomatis. Kris membeli 2 kaleng jus jeruk. Lalu ia berikan salah satunya kepada Tao. Namun ketika kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan, Tao reflek menarik tangannya karena kaget. Dan alhasil kaleng jus pun terjatuh. Dan sialnya, kaleng jus jatuh tepat di sebelah tempat sampah yang masih ada sedikit sisa-sisa kotoran.

'Gawat. Aduh malunya. Aku jadi gugup. Bodoh kau Zi Tao.' runtuk Tao dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Kris yang mengambil kaleng yang jatuh tadi.

"AH." sentak Tao tiba-tiba saat Kris akan memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin penjual otomatis itu lagi. Mungkin Kris bermaksud untuk mengganti milik Tao yang terjatuh tadi.

"I..itu untukku saja. Sayang kan kalau beli lagi." cicit Tao.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya." ucap Kris lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Tao yang mematung di sana.

"D..Dia mau kemana ya?" tanya Tao entah pada siapa.

Setelah beberapa saat meninggalkan Tao yang masih diam di tempat dengan mata melotot serta mulut menganga akhirnya Kris datang.

"Ini." ucap Kris dengan senyum yang sangat tipis sambil menyerahkan kaleng jus yang sudah bersih mengkilap.

*KT*

"Dia sampai berlari ke supermarket yang jaraknnya 100 meter hanya untuk mencucinya. Dia baik sekali ya hyung?" curhat Tao sambil menopang dagu pada kedua tangannya serta mata yang berbinar dan jangan lupakan pipi gembul Tao yang bersemu merah. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menjadi tempat curhat Tao hanya bias diam. Kemudian….

Hening

Hening

Hening

BRAKKKK

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi dari hadapan Tao. Akhirnya Tao pun sadar kalau sahabat tercintanya ini ngambek (?). Tao pun mengikuti kemana pun Baekhyun pergi.

"MAAF BAKHYUN HYUNG. AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD PAMER. TAPI AKU TETAP SUKA BAEKHYUN HYUNG KOK." pinta Tao sambil tetap mengikuti Baekhyun, jangan lupakan tatapan mata memelas serta suara yang di imut-imutkan oleh Tao untuk meluluhkan Baekhyun akhirnya ia keluarkan. Karena kasihan akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Baguslah dapat pacar yang baik. Ini ucapanku sebagai sahabat." ucap Baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba Tao merasakan hawa-hawa yang kurang enak dan benar saja. Bakhyun langsung menggoyang-goyangkan badan Tao kesana kemari.

"Apa lagi yang terjadi waktu kalian pulang kemarin? Apa kalian sudah melakukan "itu"?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih mengguncang badan Tao. Tao yang polos hanya bisa pasrah dan memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan kata "itu" yang dimaksudkan oleh Baekhyun.

SKIP TIME

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan serta Kyungsoo langsung menuju keatap sekolah. Dan topik yang mereka bicarakan masih sama dengan yang kemarin. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang hubungan Tao dan Kris.

"Tapi kini kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba

Deg

Pertanyaan Baekhyun cukup membuat Tao kaget dan perasaan aneh muncul dalam benaknya. Dengan malu-malu akhirnya Tao menjawab "iya", walau pun masih ada keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Kalau begitu katakanlah Tao. Katakan padanya kalau kau juga suka!" suruh Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baaekhyun, jangan di paksakan. Kasian kan uri panda. Eh bagaimana kalau besok kita ke bioskop? Aku punya tiketnya. Kita bertemu di MD jam 10 ya. Dan kau Tao! KAU TAK BOLEH IKUT! KAU AJAK DIA KENCAN SAJA." suruh Luhan sarkatis. Padahal tadinya Tao sangat berterimakasih pada Luhan karena menyelamatkannya dari Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya dia harus kubur jauh-jauh rasa terimakasihnya itu.

*KT*

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, pikiran Tao tak pernah tenang. Dia memikirkan segala yang di ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan. Bahkan Tao yang biasanya penakut kini nampak santai berjalan menuju stasiun padahal hari sudah gelap karena hari ini Tao pulang cukup larut karena ada tambahan jam pelajaran.

'Kencan ya? Gimana cara mengajaknya? Coba kalau aku tanya nomor handphonnya kemarin.' batin Tao. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet lelaki yang di kenalnya. Tao pun menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

Itu Kris

"Kau terus menungguku disini?" tanya Tao heran.

"Iya. Besok kan Sabtu, kita tidak bisa bertemu. Lagian jika menunggu di gerbang sekolah, aku takut nanti merepotkanmu." jawab Kris panjang lebar.

Deg

Dada Tao berdesir mendengar ucapan dari Kris.

"Oh itu keretamu sudah datang. Sampai jumpa di hari Senin." ucap Kris sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

'Dia bilang begitu. Cuma ingin bertemu sebentar. Hanya untuk itu dia menungguku? Dia tak mau jadi pusat perhatian karena berpikir aku akan malu? Dia menungguku hanya karena ingin melihatku walau cuma sebentar karena besok Sabtu dan kita tak bisa bertemu.' batin Tao.

"Anu FanFan.." panggil Tao dari dalam kereta.

Kris yang sedang menunduk merasa di panggil pun langsung memperhatikan Tao.

"Aku suka kau." ucap Tao lantang dengan kedua pipi memerah.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Eh?" akhirnya otak Kris berjalan juga.

"Eh? Waaaaaa… Ah salah. Tidak salah juga sih, ITU BENAR! Be..besok mau ke bioskop? Itu kalau kau punya waktu." ucap Tao gugup dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"AKU PASTI PERGI!" jawab Kris lantang. Wajahnya cukup aneh saat ini. Jadi seperti robot dengan muka merah padam.

"Hahahaha oke kalau begitu jam 10 di MD. Bye bye." celetuk Tao garing. Lalu pintu kereta tertutup dan kereta pun melaju kencang. Namun Tao masih dapat mendengar suara sorakan gembira dari Kris dan Tao masih bisa melihat Kris yang lompat-lompat serta menari-menari (bayangin tarian gaje Kris di exo's showtime) karena bahagia. Dan saat itu Tao bagai melayang.

*KT*

'Kenapa aku bisa terlambat sampai 1 jam? Dasar Tao bodoh bodoh bodoh. Ini semua gara-gara aku bingung memilih baju. Dan bodohnya, aku lupa bertanya nomor HandPhonenya. Jadi tidak bisa mengabari kan.' rutuk Tao dalam hati. Kini ia sedang berlari ke MD tempat yang di janjikan Tao untuk bertemu Kris. Saat masuk ke dalam MD. Tao di kejutkan oleh suara teriakan yang tak asing baginya.

"TAO! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya orang yang mengejutkan Tao.

"Loh? Kenapa kalian juga ada disini? FanFan mana?" tanya Tao kepada Luhan. Orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Dan ternyata di sana bukan hanya ada Luhan saja. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun ada.

Greekkk (efek gagal)

Suara kursi yang berdecit mengalihkan keempat lelaki manis itu.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir terjadi sesuatu denganmu." ucap lelaki yang tadi menggeser (?) kursi. Dan Tao berani bersumpah, dia melihat kekhawatir yang besar dalam mata Kris. Walau wajah Kris masih sama, masih datar.

"AH FanFan! Maaf, aku terlambat. A.."

"Hwaaaaa. Cowok pintu gerbang. Kris! Kalian janjian di sini juga ya? Wah.. Panda mengajaknya untuk diperkenalkan ke kita ya?" ucapan Tao terputus karena berbagai pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Sementara Tao masih menganga karena setiap dia akan bicara si Baekhyun selalu mendahuluinya.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali panda. Kenapa bisa sampai terlambat? Eh Kris. Kamu suka Tao dari apanya? Sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Hei baby Tao, kau ingin memperkenalkannya pada kita kan?" kali ini giliran Luhan yang bertanya. Kris akan menjawab sebelum…

"TIDAKKKKKKKK." teriak Tao membahana.

*KT*

Siiinngggg

Kini Tao dan Kris sedang berjalan berdua menuju ke bioskop. Emm tapi jika di lihat dari jauh, mereka seperti bukan jalan berdua. Karena jarak antara Tao dan Kris yang cukup jauh. Sedari tadi tidak ada yang berbicara. Karena pada dasarnya Tao bukan orang yang suka suasana hening pun akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"Ngg.. Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja mendengar mereka janjian di MD jam 10, jadi tanpa sadar aku juga…" ucap Tao dengan suara lemah.

"Oh. Iya tak apa." jawab Kris singkat.

'Kenapa dia tidak marah saat aku terlambat 1 jam? Aku jadi takut.'

"Emm. Kau biasa di panggil panda ya?" tanya Kris yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Tao yang menurut Kris sangat manis.

"Ahhh. Kalau begitu aku panggil peach saja ya. Aku kira itu cocok. Sama seperti namamu. Manis." ucap Kris dengan senyum manisnya. Dan saat itu pula Tao ingin menghentikan waktu untuk terus melihat senyum Kris. Senyum pertama yang di tunjukkan Kris untuknya. Demi koleksi tas Gucci milik Tao. Senyum Kris sanggat indah. Tampan. Sampai Tao lupa caranya bernafas untuk beberapa detik.

"NAGA BODOH!" teriakan seseorang memutus pikiran-pikiran Tao. Kris dan Tao serentak menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana ada 2 orang lelaki tampan. Lelaki pertama dengan kulit seputih susu dan wajah datar yang hampir mirip dengan Kris. Dan yang satunya lelaki berkulit tan namun terlihat begitu seksi.

"Siapa lelaki manis ini Kris hyung? Pacarmu ya?" tanya Kai si lelaki berkulit tan.

"Ish. Kalian jangan mengganggu." teriak Kris. Namun sepertinya tak di hiraukan oleh kedua lelaki ini.

"Jadi ini benar pacarmu? Serius? Kok bisa? Manis ya. Umurmu berapa?" Kai bertanya kembali.

Tao hanya bisa menunduk malu. Sedangkan Kris menjauhkan tangan-tangan teman-temannya yang hendak menyentuh Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Tao. Usiaku baru 15 tahun. Aku masih ada di tingkat 2 sekolah menengah atas. Salam kenal." ucap Tao memperkenalkan diri dengan polosnya. Dan kedua teman Kris hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'polosnya' dalam hati.

"Wah berarti kau sama dengan kami." tunjuk Kai pada pada diri sendiri dan Sehun si lelaki berkulit putih.

"Sedangkan Kris hyung berada di atasmu. Dia sudah tua." tambah Kai. Dan langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kris.

Setelah itu, hanya tampak Kris yang mengobrol bebas dengan kedua temannya dan mengacuhkan Tao. Uri panda yang kesal pun akhirnya membatalkan acara menonton.

Huang Zi Tao Diary : Kencan pertama 1. Terlambat 1 jam

2. Gagal nonton

*KT*

Sejak kejadian itu, Tao belum lagi bertemu dengan Kris. Hari ini pun Tao sengaja menaiki kereta pertama. Ia ingin menghindari Kris untuk sementara waktu. Namun ternyata itu sia-sia. Karena saat ini, tepat di hadapannya, Kris sedang berdiri tegak di tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

"Hari ini ada kelas pagi kah? Apa kau memaksakan diri untuk bersamaku? Kemarin aku melihatmu tertawa lepas dengan teman-temanmu. Tapi saat bersamaku tidak. Apa kau tak merasa senang jika bersamaku?" tanya Kris panjang lebar dengan dinginnya.

"FanFan juga begitu." balas Tao singkat.

*KT*

"Baekhyun hyung, aku sudah berkata buruk pada FanFan." adu Tao pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu minta maaflah."

"Sudah terlambat." sahut Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat Tao. Pergilah!" suruh Baekhyun.

"EH? Ke sekolahnya? Nanti dia merasa terganggu.."

"Waktu dia menjemputmu, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau merasa terganggu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Justru aku yang merasa tidak enak padanya." jawaban Tao membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Begitu pula dengan Tao.

*KT*

Kini Tao sudah berada di gerbang EXO High School. Tao hanya bisa menunduk takut karena banyak para seme melihatnya dengan pandangan mesum.

"Wah lihat. Ada lelaki manis memakai seragam XOXO High School. Wah imutnya."

Mendengar kedua teman sekelas Kris berbicara, Kris langsung menghampiri temannya untuk melihat siapa yang mereka bicarakan di depan jendela. Kris sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang di bicarakan temannya. Tao yang saat itu sedang mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah tiba-tiba pandangan matanya bertubrukan dengan mata tajam Kris.

"FanFan? Emm.. Maaf waktu itu aku terlambat 1 jam." teriak Tao. Mengingat jarak mereka yang jauh. Tao yang ada di bawah sedangkan Kris di lantai 2 sekolah.

"Aku memang setengah kesal saat itu." balas Kris yang juga sambil berteriak.

'Setengahnya lagi khawatir sampai mati' dan yang ini Kris hanya bisa bicara didalam hati.

"Kemudian jika kau sedang bersama teman-temanmu, jangan acuhkan aku." ucapan Tao ini membuat Kris merasa bersalah.

"Aku juga. Aku hanya ingin kau perkenalkan aku pada teman-temanmu kalau aku ini pacarmu." Kris berucap lantang.

Saat Tao akan berkata lagi tiba-tiba dari arah samping Tao, Kai datang bersama Sehun.

"Ahh. Kau yang waktu itu kan?" tanya Kai. Kai akan memegang tangan Tao sebelum….

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA! ZI TAO ITU PACARKU!" teriak Kris yang langsung turun kebawah menemui Tao. Dan Tao hanya bisa tersenyum malu karena teriakan Kris.

'FanFan itu susah di tebak. Kalau bisa mengerti sedikit saja. Itu bisa memperpendek jarak yang ada antara aku dan dia.' batin Tao

Setelah sampai di hadapan Tao. Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao dari kumpulan seme-seme buas yang entah bagaimana cerita tiba-tiba ikut mendekati Tao saat Kai dan Sehun mengajak Tao bicara.

'Tangan FanFan besar dan hangat. Walau dia tidak menggandeng tanganku dengan erat tapi rasanya sangat nyaman. Seperti udara yang menyejukkan.'

*KT*

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau pergi ke EXO High School?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Iya jadi. Aku pergi sampai pintu gerbang."

"Serius? Lalu pulangnya?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Lalu kami pulang bersama, dengan tangan saling bertautan." jawab Tao malu-malu. Mukanya benar-benar semerah tomat.

"KYAAAAA! Akhirnya seperti sepasang kekasih juga. Lalu lalu lalu? Apa kalian sudah berciuman?" tanya Baekhyun dengan muka yang sama merahnya dengan Tao.

"Baekhyun hyung kenapa jadi mesum begitu? Tidak seperti itu. Hanya mengobrol biasa. Dia memintaku memanggilnya gege. Karena ternyata dia lebih tua dariku. Dia tidak mau aku panggil hyung karena dia juga berasal dari China sama sepertiku." jawab Tao kalem.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak juga." jawaban Tao membuat Baekhyun kembali berbinar berharap.

"Lihat ini ! Aku sudah dapat nomor HandPhonenya." ucap Tao gembira sambil menunjukkan nomor HandPhone Kris pada Ponselnya. Dan itu justru membuat aura yang ada di sekitar Baekhyun menghitam.

"JADI SELAMA INI KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAU NOMOR HANDPHONE MASING-MASING?" jerit frustasi Baekhyun.

"Wah wah wah, ada apa ini? Apa ini membahas tentang perkembangan cinta Tao lagi?" ternyata suara teriakan Baekhyun membuat Luhan serta Kyungsoo menuju kearah mereka.

"Perkembangannya lambat sekali ya? Padahal sudah kencan. Saat kencan apa saja yang kalian bicarakan Tao-ah." tanya Kyungsoo.

"Biasa saja. Kami jarang bicara." jawab Tao pelan. Dan yang lain menatap Tao dengan pandangan heran.

"Jadi kalian melakukan apa saja? Ahhh aku tau, pasti kalian duduk saling berdempetan kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak juga. Kami duduk saling berjauhan."

"Kalian benar-benar berpacaran kan? Suho hyung saja baru 3 hari berpacaran dengan Lay gege sudah melakukan cium dan peluk." tambah Kyungsoo.

"Fan gege itu orang yang dingin dan pendiam." ucap Tao sendu.

*KT*

Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Fan gege..

Aku ingin bicara lebih banyak dengannya..

Apa dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?

Malam sudah mulai larut. Namun Tao masih belum mau terlelap, padahal biasanya dia selalu tidur lebih awal karena takut kantong matanya semakin hitam dan tebal.

'Huwaft.. FanFan gege itu orang yang dingin. Kalau tersenyum dia….' blush mendadak pipi Tao merona membayangkan senyum Kris.

"Kenapa jadi berdebar?" tanya Tao entah pada siapa

Drrrttt drttt

Suara HandPhone membuat Tao tersadar dari lamunannya.

FanFan gege calling

Tao kaget. 'Kenapa malam-malam begini Fan gege menelepon?' Dengan muka memerah Tao menerima telepon dari Kris.

"Hallo." ucap Kris di sebrang sana.

"Hallo gege. Ada apa?" jawab Tao. 'Wahh jadi suara gege di telepon seperti ini.'

"Besok gege harus pergi lebih pagi, mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu. Tak apa kan? Tak usah menunggu gege, langsung saja ke sekolah."

"I..iya gege. Terimakasih sudah mengabari."

"Iya. Ya sudah ya. Sampai nanti."

Tuuut tuuuut tuuuut

Telepon di putus secara sepihak oleh Kris. Posisi Tao masih sama, dengan duduk tegak, senyum lebar dan HP yang tertempel di telinga yang di genggam erat olehnya. Tiba-tiba senyum lebar Tao pudar, mata Tao berkaca-kaca, dan pada akhirnya tangis Tao pecah.

"HUWAAAAAA SUDAH SELESAI. PEMBICARAAN HANYA 20 DETIK." teriak Tao frustasi sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya "Kenapa harus pergi pagi?". Dengan begitu pembicaraan bisa berlanjut. Bodoh bodoh bodoh, Tao bodoh." rutuk Tao pada diri sendiri. Dan akhirnya malam ini di lalui Tao dengan mengutukki dirinya sendiri, hingga Tao kelelahan dan tertidur.

*KT*

Seperti biasa dalam 1 bulan sekali, Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan meluangkan waktu untuk pergi bersama. Seperti hari ini, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi mereka langsung bergegas pergi ke salah satu rumah makan langganan mereka. Perjalanan mereka diiringi oleh canda tawa oleh mereka. Dan itu semua bersumber dari kepolosan Tao.

"AH. HEI PACAR KRIS HYUNG!" suara teriakan seseorang membuat keempat sahabat ini menengok. Dan ternyata yang memanggil Tao adalah Kai, teman Kris. Dan kebetulan Kai bersama dengan Kris dan juga Sehun.

"Eh. FanFan gege." panggil Tao saat matanya menangkap wajah Kris.

"Peach."

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, suasanya jadi hening. Kris yang saling bertatapan dengan Tao dan ohh jangan lupakan Kai dan Sehun yang juga sedang terpaku pada mata bulat Kyungsoo dan mata rusa Luhan. Baekhyun yang sadar akan kedua temannya yang pipinya sudah bersemu merah hanya dapat tersenyum manis. Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti malah dengan apa yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

'Huft.. Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru lagi. Lalu kapan giliranku?' batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

TBC

Bagaimanakah perkembangan kisah cinta Kris Tao nanti? Lalu bagaimanakah nasib Baekhyun? Terus pantengin FF abal-abal Yiyi ini jika penasan #ngarep.

Oh iyaa. Hallo semuaaaa. Salam kenaaallll. Ini FF pertama Yiyi yang Yiyi muat di ffn. Sebelumnya Yiyi pernah posting FF ini di salah satu Fanpage di facebook. Karena Yiyi termasuk baru disini, Yiyi masih perlu banyak bantuan dari senior-senior sekalian. Maaf bila FF ini masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon review nya yaaa. Kritik dan saran sangat Yiyi butuhkan. Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Title : First Boyfriend

Genre : Romance (?)

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehoon

D.O Kyungsoo

Kai / Kim Joongin

Rating : T (untuk saat ini)

Summary : Di peron kereta pada pagi hari, Tao mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Antara Tao yang polos dengan Kris yang dingin dan kaku, bagaimanakah jadinya hubungan mereka? Dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka apabila teman TK yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari Tao datang kembali?

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang dengan judul yang sama "First Boyfriend"

Happy Reading

Saat ini Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kai dan Sehun sedang berada di Lucky café. Tampak Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang tersipu malu. Kedua pipinya bertabur bubuk-bubuk merah. Siapa yang tidak malu jika sedari tadi di tatap oleh lelaki tampan di hadapan mereka?

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kai memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja kkamjoong. Aku pernah ke sekolah mereka. Dan aku juga pernah bertemu mereka di MD."

"Hah? Hyung datang sendirian ke XOXO High School?" giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

"Berisik! " jawab Kris singkat sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

'Untung ada bahan pembicaraan, kalau ada mereka aku jadi tidak gugup. FanFan gege nampak senang. Tapi dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku. Aku pun tidak bisa menatapnya. Ahhh akan aku tanyakan kenapa waktu itu FanFan gege harus pergi pagi. Ok.' batin Tao.

"Fan.."

"Maaf menunggu lama. Pesanan anda datang. Silahkan di nikmati." ucapan Tao terpotong karena pelayan café datang.

'Kenapa tidak pernah mendapat waktu yang tepat.' batin Tao nelangsa.

"Wahh tidak ku sangka. Ternyata pesanan kalian banyak juga." ucap Kai yang hanya dibalas cekikikan dari Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Deg

Tiba-tiba Tao dan Kris bertemu pandang. Tao yang merasa malu akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka, dan Tao hanya bisa menunduk setelahnya. Dan parahnya arah pandang Tao justru tertuju pada makanan milik Kris.

"Peach, kau mau ini? Belum gege makan. Makanlah." seru Kris setelah memergoki Tao yang terus menatap makanannya.

"Eh? Tidak tidak. Tidak usah." tolak Tao.

'Apa FanFan gege mengira aku rakus ya? Ahh ayo Tao alihkan pembicaraan.' batin Tao.

"Kenapa waktu itu FanFan gege harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Tao.

"Oh.. Itu tak perlu diceritakan." ucap Kris dingin.

Deg

'Kagetnya. Kenapa saat denganku FanFan gege menjawab dengan nada dingin.' batin Tao. Tao hanya bisa menunduk. Menutupi sakit yang ada pada dadanya.

"Jangan disembunyikan hyung. Kris hyung ikut ulangan susulan. Dia bodoh, nilai di lembar jawabannya 20 semua." ucap Kai yang membuat perempatan di dahi Kris nampak. Dan tawa Sehun menggelegar.

*KT*

Hari sudah mulai sore. Sudah saatnya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ada rasa tak rela dalam diri Kai untuk berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, begitu pula Sehun yang tidak rela berpisah dari Luhan.

Tao dan kawan-kawan pulang ke arah kiri sedangkan Kris dan kawan-kawan ke arah kanan. Saat mereka mulai berjalan, Tao menoleh ke belakang, begitu juga dengan Kris. Mereka pun bertemu pandang. Tiba-tiba Kris berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Melihat Kris yang berjalan ke arahnya, Tao pun juga menyuruh teman-temannya pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Ke…kenapa gege?"

"Sepertinya kau ingin berbicara sesuatu."

"Eh? Memangnya FanFan gege tidak ingin bicara sesuatu?" giliran Tao bertanya. Kris yang ditanya justru diam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gege pikirkan. Menelepon pun cuma sebentar, tadi juga cara bicara gege terdengar sangat dingin. Aku ingin tahu banyak tentang gege. Tapi, sepertinya gege sama sekali tak peduli. Kalau ingin mengenal lebih banyak bukannya harus sering-sering berkomunikasi. Tapi gege tidak begitu." jelas Tao panjang lebar. Kris kaget akan ucapan Tao. Kris hanya bisa mengusak rambutnya dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Maaf, aku hanya bingung.." hanya itu yang di ucap Kris. Lalu Kris berlari meninggalkan Tao sendiri.

*KT*

Tadi malam Tao sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Di pikirannya hanya ada Kris. Penampilan Tao hari ini juga sangat buruk. Rambut acak-acakkan dan mata sembab. Mata Tao sudah benar-benar mirip dengan panda.

'Mungkin aku sudah membuatnya bimbang, walau gege jarang bicara, namun perasaannya selalu tersampaikan.' batin Tao. Kini Tao datang pagi-pagi ke stasiun, dia ingin lebih lama bertemu dengan Kris. Saat melihat punggung tegap Kris, Tao mendekatinya, dia langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Kris. Kris terkejut karena ada yang memegang tangannya sembarangan. Namun keterkejutannya hilang setelah mendengar suara lembut orang yang sangat dia cintai.

"Jika bersama gege, aku suka canggung, jadi tidak bisa bilang maksudku. Tapi aku ingin bercerita banyak pada gege. Apa boleh aku menelepon gege setiap hari? Walau hanya 10 detik atau 20 detik." tanya Tao. Tangan yang menggenggam tangan Kris bergetar hebat. Dia gugup.

'Akhirnya kukatakan juga.' batin Tao. Perlahan Kris membalikan badannya, ia langsung menatap lurus tepat ke mata Tao.

"Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya, aku yang akan meneleponmu. Aku ingin melakukannya." jawab Kris dengan senyum lebar. Yang membuat pipi Tao memerah. Kakinya seperti jelly, benar-benar seperti melayang. Hingga akhirnya Tao benar-benar tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendirinya.

Gubraaakkk

Akhirnya Tao jatuh terduduk. Kris kaget bukan main. Ia pun segera berjongkok, memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan Tao.

"Peach, kau tak apa?" tanya Kris khawatir.

"Tidak apa, hanya lemas. FanFan gege tampan sekali jika tersenyum seperti itu." jawab Tao dengan polosnya. Dan langsung membuat Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tao pun juga ikut tertawa.

*KT*

Menunggu waktu yang dijanjikan itu terasa sangat lama

Kini Tao sedang duduk menekuk kedua kakinya di dalam kamar yang penuh dengan berbagai macam hiasan panda. Di depan Tao terdapat ponsel putih yang diam seperti batu.

"Huft lamanya. FanFan gege berjanji akan menelepon, namun hingga saat ini masih belum juga meneleponku. Apa sebaiknya aku yang menelepon ya? Tapi, aku tidak mau dia berpikir kalau aku ini tidak sabaran. Seperti mendesaknya." tanya Tao entah pada siapa. Dan tanpa sadar Tao beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke jendela kamarnya. Lalu ia membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar.

"Mungkin tidak ada sinyal." ucap Tao lagi. Untuk itu Tao membuka jendela dengan harapan sinyal datang dan membuat ponselnya bergetar. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Tao pun akhirnya kembali duduk.

Piiipppp Piiiipppp Piiiipppp

Suara ponsel Tao mengagetkannya.

"Waaaaaaa." tanpa sadar Tao menjerit karena kaget. Dengan segera dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo." ucap Tao. Saat ini jantungnya tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Hallo."

"FanFan gege sekarang sedang apa?" tanya Tao tanpa basa basi.

"Eh, baru pulang dari rumah Kai."

"Kai yang berkulit tan itu? Kalian dekat sekali sepertinya."

"Biasa saja. Peach, hari ini kau melakukan apa saja?" tanya Kris balik. Namun belum sempat Tao menjawab Kris sudah memotongnya lagi.

"Ahh, pastinya pergi sekolah ya, kalau begitu sekarang sedang apa?" tanya Kris.

"Aku menunggu telepon gege." ucap Tao jujur.

"Eh? Maafkan gege. Gege lama ya?"

"Tidak kok. Eh ge, kau tau? Tadi aku pergi jalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun hyung, membeli makanan yang rasanya seperti karet. Aku jadi menyesal membelinya. Hueekkk rasanya tidak enak sekali." curhat Tao.

"Eh benarkah? Makanan apa itu?" tanya Kris yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita Tao. Dan akhirnya mereka menceritakan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Malam ini Kris dan Tao bertelepon ria hingga satu jam lamanya.

'Jarakku dan dia semakin dekat.'

*KT*

"Pagi peach." ucap Kris yang mengagetkan Tao yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang dalam stasiun.

"Pagi ge." jawab Tao singkat. Tak lupa dengan senyum indah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tao-ah. Besok lusa ada waktu?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Setiap Sabtu dan Minggu aku punya banyak waktu luang kok."

"Kalau begitu. Mau jalan? Nanti akan gege telepon untuk memastikan waktunya." tanya Kris lagi. Ekspresinya tetap datar.

"MAUUUU." teriak Tao yang membuat kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Kris. Kris sungguh bersyukur mempunyai Tao yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dengan semua tingkah polosnya.

"Kau haus? Gege beli minum dulu ya." ucap Kris yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Tao.

Karena Kris tak kunjung kembali, Tao pun membuka ponselnya untuk mencari-cari tas Gucci keluaran baru. Namun tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada gelang cartier (tulisannya bener ga tuh -.-").

"Wahhh gelangnya bagus. Aku jadi ingin." ucap Tao entah pada siapa. Tao sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Kris sudah ada di belakangnya dan mendengar semua ucapan Tao. Tao pun dikejutkan dengan uluran kaleng jus dari Kris. Tao tersenyum menerimanya.

"Kau ingin gelang itu?" tanya Kris sambil meneguk jusnya.

"Eh? Tidak ge. Ini harganya sangat mahal." ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jika kau ingin bilang saja pada gege."

"Tidak ge, aku sama sekali tidak ingin."

"Ah. Keretamu sudah datang. Hati-hati ya." ucap Kris sambil membantu Tao berdiri dan segera mendorong-dorong Tao memasuki keretanya.

*KT*

Hari ini hari Minggu yang cerah. Tapi tidak secerah hati Tao. Hari Jum'at malam tiba-tiba Kris mengabari lewat telepon jika dia tidak jadi mengajak Tao untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Bahkan semenjak hari Jum'at malam sampai hari Minggu pagi ini, Kris tidak menghubunginya lagi. Ada rasa rindu dalam hati Tao. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri. Dia bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan dia tidak sadar semanjak tadi dia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang lewat. Siapa yang tidak memperhatikan lelaki manis nan imut ini.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti saat melihat punggung seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Ia. FanFan gegenya. Dia sedang memindahkan pot-pot bunga besar dari dalam toko bunga Kim menuju ke luar toko. Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok besar, ia mengintip Kris dari sana. Dan Tao hanya bisa meringis saat tiba-tiba Kris tersandung. Untung saja pot tadi tidak jatuh. Diam-diam Tao sangat mengagumi sosok Kris yang kuat.

"Kris hyung." panggil seseorang. Kris pun menoleh ke arah orang itu. Tao kenal siapa dia. Dia Kai, teman FanFan gegenya.

"Ini gaji hyung." ucap Kai sambil memberi amplop kepada Kris.

"Terimakasih Kkamjoong."

"Haah. Aku heran denganmu hyung. Jika kau membutuhkan uang, kau kan tinggal minta ayahmu saja. Kau ini kan pewaris tunggal Wu Corp. Kenapa justru berkerja sambilan di toko bunga ku?" ucap Kai. Kini keduanya sedang duduk di bangku panjang depan toko bunga yang ternyata milik keluarga Kai.

"Aku tidak ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya dengan uang orang tuaku Kkamjoong. Aku ingin memberikan barang untuknya dengan hasil keringatku sendiri." ucap Kris bijaksana. Dan Kai hanya bisa menganga.

"Hah sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Tao. Dia banyak merubahmu menjadi orang yang lebih baik hyung. Aku jadi ingat Tuan muda Wu yang dulu. Dulu seorang Wu Yi Fan atau Kris itu merupakan lelaki tersombong yang pernah aku kenal. Selalu bersifat semena-mena, suka berbuat onar, berkelahi, bolos sekolah, dan selalu menghamburkan-hamburkan uang. Dan sepertinya aku juga harus berterimakasih dengan ayahmu. Untung saja waktu itu dia menghukummu dengan mengambil seluruh fasilitas yang kau pegang. Mobil, uang dan apartemen mewah mu disita dan kau juga di asingkan ke apartemen kecil yang kau tempati sekarang. Hingga akhirnya setiap hari saat akan berangkat ke sekolah kau harus menaiki kereta. Dan bertemu dengan Tao." ucap Kai panjang lebar sambil mengingat-ingat Kris beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum bertemu Tao. Dan Kris hanya dapat tersenyum lembut mengingat seberapa besar pengaruh Tao dalam hidupnya. Tao yang berada di balik tembok hanya dapat menutup mulutnya. Tao menangis haru.

"Hey Kris hyung, hukumanmu bukannya sudah selesai? Kenapa kau tak memakai mobil mewahmu lagi? Dan kenapa kau tak kembali ke apartemen mewahmu juga?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Aku masih ingin naik kereta agar aku bisa terus bersama Tao. Dan aku juga tidak ingin kembali ke apartemen yang dulu. Jaraknya terlalu jauh dari stasiun." jawab Kris.

"Kenapa hyung tidak antarkan Tao saja dengan mobil?"

"Aku belum memiliki SIM. Aku tidak ingin mencelakai Tao."

"Woooaaahhh seorang Wu Yi Fan mematuhi peraturan lalu lintas? Bukannya dulu hobimu kebut-kebutan hyung? Dan setiap ada polisi menilang, kau pasti akan bicara begini "Kalian berani menilang satu-satunya pewaris Wu corp?"." ucap Kai sambil menirukan suara Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya. Tao yang masih ada di balik tembok sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar ucapan Kai. Dia pun berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

*KT*

Tao datang ke stasiun lebih pagi dari biasanya, karena semalam Kris meneleponnya bahwa ia ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya.

"Ulurkan tanganmu peach." suruh Kris yang kini sudah ada di hadapan Tao. Tao pun mengulurkan tangannya. Kris menaruh kalung salib dalam tangan Tao. Tao hanya dapat menatap kalung itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Itu memang bukan barang mahal. Maaf gege tidak bisa membelikan gelang yang kau inginkan. Uang gege masih belum cukup. Tapi gege berjanji, suatu saat nanti gege pasti membelikannya untukmu. Lain kali saat bertemu berdua, gege ingin melihatmu memakai kalung ini." ucap Kris tulus. Namun Tao tetap diam.

'FanFan gege bilang pertemuan selanjutnya? Yang dia inginkan adalah pertemuan selanjutnya.' batin Tao.

"Emmm. Peach, kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kris serba salah.

"Eh? Tidak gege. Ini bagus. Aku suka. Aku akan memakainya terus. Waahhh senangnya. Gege bisa membantuku memakainya?" ucap Tao malu-malu. Dan Kris tersenyum lembut padanya. Dengan sigap dia membantu Tao memakaikan kalung salib tersebut.

*KT*

Dia mengatakan kalau setiap hari ia selalu melihatku di stasiun

Dan dari awal dia sudah penasaran denganku

Kemudian dia ingin menjadikanku sebagai kekasih

Tapi, yang namanya seme itu berada di luar jangkauan

Itulah yang selalu aku kenang

Sejak TK

"Pagi peach."

"Ahhh pagi gege." jawab Tao. Tao yang gugup sama sekali tidak berani menatap Kris.

"Ahh, kau juga mulai memakai seragam musim panas ya. Terlihat semakin manis." ucap Kris sedikit menggoda. Sekali-sekali menggoda kekasihnya tidak masalah kan?

"Iya ge. Aiiisshhh aku ini tampan ge. Dengar ya. TAMPAN." ucap Tao penuh penekanan. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ng.. Hari Minggu nanti, mau jalan bersama teman-temanku? Mereka meminta supaya mengajakmu dan teman-temanmu juga. Bagaimana kalau jam 1 di tempat bowling." tanya Kris sambil melihat jam yang berada di pergelangan tangan kekarnya.

"Hah ternyata jamku mati. Baterainya habis, harus diganti kalau begini." ucap Kris kesal. Dan Tao hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah kesal Kris.

"Hihihi gege lucu bila sedang kesal. Lihat alis tebal gege itu. Hampir menyatu begitu. Seperti angry bird." ucap Tao masih dengan cekikikannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk alis tebal Kris.

"Ya ya yak! Kau ini, kebiasaan. Kemarin-kemarin kau bilang kalau gege mirip naga, sekarang angry bird, besok apa lagi?" tanya Kris sedikit kesal.

"Maaf maaf gege." ucap Tao yang masih menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah. Takut dapat amukan si kekasih tercinta.

*KT*

Sesuai yang di janjikan, kini Tao dan teman-teman serta Kris yang juga dengan teman-temannya sudah berada di tempat bowling. Permainan bowling kali ini sangat menyenangkan. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh Kai dan Sehun untuk berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Segala macam pose bermain bowling mereka keluarkan untuk membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan kagum serta tertawa karena tingkah mereka.

"Ahhhh aku haus." rengek Kai.

"Kalian juga haus? Mau beli apa? Biar aku yang membeli. Aku juga ingin membeli madu." tawar Tao.

"Cola."

"Fanta."

"Jus jeruk."

"Air putih dingin saja."

"Aishh kenapa beda-beda semua. Tao-ie, aku saja yang pergi membeli, kau tunggulah disini." ucap Kris yang langsung berlari menuju supermarket terdekat.

"Tao." panggil Kai.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dia merasa heran karena tidak biasa Kai mengajaknya bicara.

"Ehem. Semuanyaa.. Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." ucapan Kai membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Kalian sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kai to the point yang membuat orang-orang disana kaget.

"Eh.. Kalau sekarang sih tidak." jawab Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kai tersenyum dalam hati.

"Apakah kalian mempunyai mantan kekasih?" kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

"Ten..tentu saja kami punya. Bahkan sekarang pun banyak yang meminta di jadikan pacar oleh kami." ucap Baekhyun berbohong. Dia hanya takut bahwa Kai dan Sehun mengejek mereka yang sampai detik ini belum pernah berpacaran.

"Nah baby panda, ayo ceritakan tentang 'dia'." ucap Baekhyun.

"Eh, tapi itu kan waktu T ummmhhh." ucapan Tao segera terputus karena Baekhyun menutup mulut Tao dengan tangannya erat.

"Ada yang mau dengar kisah cinta Tao dan 'dia'?" tanya Baekhyun yang segera mendapatkan anggukan pasti dari Kai dan Sehun.

"Ada seorang anak lelaki, Tao mencoba mendekatinya, tapi sayangnya Tao di acuhkan, dan akhirnya Tao di juluki 'si jelek' oleh lelaki itu. Tao benar-benar sakit hati, namun Tao masih saja mengejarnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berpacaran." ucap Baekhyun melebih-lebihan fakta yang ada. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, Kris ternyata sudah ada di belakang mereka. Dia mendengar semuanya.

"Hebat sekali dia. Apa dia sangat tampan Tao? Wah, Tao ternyata sudah pernah berpacaran ya. Oh iya, jangan sampai pembicaraan ini di ketahui Kris hyung." ucap Kai. Dan Tao yang baru saja terlepas dari tangan Baaekhyun hanya dapat menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya, sepertinya Tao sedang menyumpah serapahkan Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubeli. Ini pesanan kalian." ucap Kris sambil menaruh kaleng-kaleng minuman di meja. Kris bersikap seolah-olah dia baru saja tiba.

"Aku pocari." ucap Kris.

"Aku madu. Ini minuman kesukaanku." ucap Tao.

Saat Tao dan Kris bersebelahan, dengan segera Kris menjauhi Tao. Dan setelahnya mereka melanjutkan acara bermain bowlingnya lagi. Tapi yang aneh, sedari tadi Kris menjauhinya, setiap Tao bertanya, Kris tidak pernah menjawab, justru mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Kai atau Sehun. Seperti saat mereka akan pulang, biasanya Kris akan menunggu Tao untuk berjalan bersebelahan dengannya, namun kini Kris justru meninggalkannya, langkahnya sangat cepat. Kini mereka sudah benar-benar berpisah. Tao sudah tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Kris dan teman-temannya lagi.

"Tao, kau mau ikut ke karaoke?" ajak Baekhyun.

"Maaf hari ini aku pulang saja." jawab Tao menolak ajakkan Baekhyun.

"Mau kami antar sampai halte?" giliran Luhan menawari.

"Tidak usah hyung. Ya sudah aku pergi ya." ucap Tao yang segera berlari menuju halte. Setelah sampai, Tao langsung mendudukan pantat semoknya pada bangku panjang yang sudah di sediakan disana.

'Apa yang salah ya? Kenapa di tengah permainan tadi rasanya gege menghindariku. Apa cuma perasaanku saja? Apa gege jadi membenciku? Tidak tidak, Tao jangan berpikir yang negative.'

Brakkkk

Lamunan Tao terputus setelah mendengar bunyi kencang disebelahnya, Tao pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan saat itu Tao kaget bukan main, di depannya sudah ada Kris dengan keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Hari ini aku bertingkah aneh. Karena sampai sekarang tidak ada seorang pun…" ucap Kris menggantung. Tao yang bingung hanya menatapnya sambil berkedip beberapa kali.

"Apanya ge?" tanya Tao akhirnya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun orang yang aku sukai selain dirimu." ucap Kris dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa diam. Mungkin masih belum mengerti ucapan Kris.

"Ahhh busnya datang. Cepat masuk." ucap Kris sambil mendorong Tao masuk kedalam bis. Saat Tao berada di pintu masuk bis, Kris memanggilnya dan membuat Tao berbalik.

"Waktu itu terus berjalan, sekarang kau sedang bersamaku, bukan lelaki itu lagi. Hahahaha sudah sana masuk. Hati-hati." ucap Kris. Dan saat itu juga pintu bis tertutup.

'Jangan-jangan gege mendengar pembicaraan itu ya? Karena itu dia kesal. Jadi karena itu ya? Begitu ya? Gege cemburu?' tanya Tao dalam hati.

*KT*

Bangun pagi = sudah

Perawatan mata = sudah

Perawatan rambut dengan sedikit memberi gel = sudah

Pagi di musim panas sangatlah menyibukkan..

Walau musim panas, aku ingin tetap terlihat tampan di depan gege

"Paaa haahh giii haaah." sapa Kris sambil meletakkan tangannya di lututnya, mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya yang satu dua akibat berlari dari apartemen kecilnya menuju stasiun. Penampilan Kris kali ini berbeda sekali dengan Kris yang biasanya. Baju yang ia kenakan berantakan, rambut tak tertata dan keringan membanjiri tubuhnya. Dan coba kita lihat ke arah Tao. Ohhhhh. Semua orang pasti akan kagum dengan baby panda kita ini. Penampilannya memang tetap sama, hanya lebih rapi dari biasanya, dan lebih tam ehhh lebih cantik lebih tepatnya. Rambutnya kini telah ditata sedemikian rupa, wangi parfumnya semerbak, dan wajahnya terlihat lebih blink-blink.

"Maaf gege terlambat, semalam tidur cukup larut jadi bangun lebih siang dan harus berlari. Hah jadi berkeringat." ucap Kris sambil mencoba membersihkan keringat dengan seragamnya. Dan saat Tao akan membantu membersihkan keringat di dahi Kris dengan sapu tangan miliknya tiba-tiba….

"LOH?! HEY! KAU SI JELEK KAN?" teriak seseorang sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Tao.

Tao pun langsung membalik badannya untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak. Dan dia kaget melihat orang yang tidak ia kenali sedang menujuk dirinya dan itu artinya yang di bilang si jelek oleh orang itu adalah dirinya kan? Sedangkan si Kris hanya memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada orang yang seenaknya saja mengatai kekasihnya si jelek.

"Gege.. Tao jelek ya?" tanya Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak Tao." balas Kris singkat. Kris pun menghampiri orang itu dan menarik tangan Tao untuk berada di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kris dengan nada dingin dan tatapan setajam silet. (palah acara gossip -.-).

"Hey si jelek. Kau tak ingat aku?" orang tersebut justru bertanya pada Tao tanpa sedikitpun mau menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Dan yang di tanya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

TBC

Nah… Udah mulai kaya orang pacaran kan si Kris sama Tao? SIAPA TUH YANG MANGGIL TAO SI JELEK? SINI YIYI LEMPAR MOTOR ! Hubungan Kris dan Tao di setiap chapternya bakal semakin panas loh. Soalnya udah Yiyi kasih bumbu-bumbu pedas dan air panas di dalamnya *abaikan. Penasaran? Pantengin aja terus FF abal ini.

Huuuwwaaaa senangnya… Cerita Yiyi dapat tanggapan positif dari kalian #ketjupsatusatu #tebarbunga. Cerita ini emang sengaja di buat dengan bahasa yang ringan, karena sesungguhnya Yiyi bukan orang yang romantis dan pintar berkata-kata #ganyambung. Maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan T^T . Jadi maaf jika kalian merasa bosan juga T^T. Dan satu lagi, sepertinya Yiyi salah menuliskan genre. Disini tertulis romance, tapi ga ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali #gulingguling. Ganti jadi humor aja kali ya -.-a . Oke cukup cuap-cuap dari Yiyi. Terimakasih. Mohon review nya, semakin banyak semakin cepat Yiyi update.

**Roxanne Jung: Samaaaaa.. Yiyi juga suka Zi Tao . #Eh . Setelah Yiyi baca ulang, ternyata… bener juga ya -.- . Tao cewe banget, uke-uke lain juga, mereka jadi uke banget. Kalau ini masih terlalu kecewean kah? Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**krispandataozi : Iya yang di facebook belum Yiyi lanjut, mau lanjut tapi takut banyak yang lupa gegara kelamaan hiatus -.- . Pastiii, ini bakal Yiyi rampungin kok. Terimakasih buat reviewnya *bow. **

**fallforhaehyuk : Terimakasih. Iyaaaa, Yiyi emang sengaja bikin yang simple tapi ngena konfliknya XD . Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Eclaire Oh : #kedipkedipimut #kucekkucekmata . KYAAAAAA YIYI GA SALAH BACA NAMA KAN? KYAAAA SENENG BANGET CERITA INI DI REVIEW SAMA KAKAK . . YIYI FAN KAKAK LOH #capslockkedudukanpaanda. Ehem ehem maaf kelepasan. Yiyi juga pengen makan itu pala Kris, kesel banget ihhhh. Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka _ . Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**LVenge : wkwkwk maafkan Kris yaa, Kris emang suka gitu, malu-malu kucing #toyorKris. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**DahsyatNyaff : Emang tuh si Kris, Tao kita rebut aja, biar tau rasa! Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**unique fire : karungin ajaaaa, lempar sumur, terus Tao buat Yiyi #disembur. Iyakah? Maaf maaf bakal Yiyi edit-edit lagi nanti. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : Lucu kaya Yiyi yahh #dibakar XD . Chanyeolnya masih saya titipkan di rumah tetangga. Sabar yaa nunggu Chanyeolnya. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**KrisTaoTao : HIDUP KRISTAO ! HIDUP FANTAO ! #kibarbenderaKT . Ini udah laanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**n13zelf : Yiyi juga ga tega liat Baek #pelukBaek. Chanyeolnya masih disimpen. Sabar ya nunggu Chanyeolnya. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Xyln : Tau tuh sih Kris. Bikin malu luh #jitakgigikris #ditendang. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Mr. Panda Chu : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Panpan894 : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Guest : Terimakasiiihhhh . . Zi Tao emang selalu bikin gemes. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Junghyema : Ahhhh terimakasih .**

**Princess huang : Ini sudah lanjut, semoga reviewnya *bow**

**Peachpetals : Selamaatt ! Anda adalah orang yang mengisi kotak review terpanjang disini. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, Yiyi kasih ketjup nih #muach #digeplak. Nah ituuuu, sebenernya Yiyi juga ga tega gabung-gabungin Tao sama geng cabe, otak polos Tao bisa ternoda .. Chanyeol? Emmm munculin ga ya? Pasti di munculin kok. Mungkin di munculin di chapter 97 nyehehehe #kidding. Di munculin secepatnya kok. KrisTao kiss? Masih jauhhhh, masih banyak tahapan dan rintangannya. Sementara Yiyi dulu yang dapetin kiss dari Kris #diwushu. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow. Ciee yang ga kebagian banner Tao tapi akhirnya dapet gegara dapet hadih :p. Selamaatttt**

**ang always : Mereka udah pacaran kok, tapi karena dua dua nya baru pernah pacaran makannya gtu deh. Untuk itu Yiyi kasih judul First Boyfriend hehe XD. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Makasih reviewnya *bow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : First Boyfriend

Genre : Romance (?)

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehoon

D.O Kyungsoo

Kai / Kim Joongin

Rating : T (untuk saat ini)

Summary : Di peron kereta pada pagi hari, Tao mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Antara Tao yang polos dengan Kris yang dingin dan kaku, bagaimanakah jadinya hubungan mereka? Dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka apabila teman TK yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari Tao datang kembali?

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang dengan judul yang sama "First Boyfriend"

Happy Reading

"Hey jelek. Kau benar-benar tak ingat aku?" tanya orang asing itu sekali lagi. Kris sebenarnya sudah sangat jengah dengan ucapan lelaki asing tersebut. Ingin rasanya Kris memberikan sambutan manis pada pipi lelaki itu, namun ia urungkan begitu ia melirik pergelangan tangannya yang di cengkram kuat oleh Tao.

"Ini aku. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar tak ingat aku?" ucap lelaki itu lagi sambil menatap Tao yang kini sedang mengintip takut-takut dari pundak Kris. Lain dengan Chanyeol dan Tao, lain lagi dengan Kris. Kris justru tengah memperhatikan seragam yang di kenakan orang asing itu.

'Seragam EXO High School.' batin Kris.

*KT*

"KAU BERTEMU CHANYEOL? CHANYEOL YANG ITU?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ssstttt jangan keras-keras. Iya Chanyeol yang itu. Setelah lulus TK dia pindah dan sepertinya dia baru saja kembali ke Qingdao. Dia pindah ke EXO High School, sama dengan FanFan gege." jelas Tao.

"Bersama dengan Kris? Gawaatt. Padahal aku sudah cerita tentang Chanyeol. Kalau mereka saling kenal, kebohongan kita bisa terbongkar." ucap Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Hyung kan tidak memberitahu namanya ke mereka. Hyung tenang saja." ucap Tao menenangkan.

"Tao benar hyung. Oh iya, Chanyeol itu seperti apa?" kini giliran Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam mulai bertanya.

"Mungkin dia agak sedikit aneh. Senyumnya lebar sekali, tingginya hampir menyamai FanFan gege, lalu telinganya panjang seperti siluman." celoteh Tao sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Chanyeol.

*KT*

"Pagi peach." sapa Kris dengan senyum lembutnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia tunjukkan untuk Tao. Tapi bukannya di jawab, si Tao justru senyum-senyum sendiri dengan muka memerah seperti orang bodoh. Tao tersenyum untuk menutupi keadaan jantungnya yang ingin lari dari tempatnya. Walau kini Kris sering menunjukkan senyumnya, namun tetap saja membuat dada Tao berdetak kencang seperti pertama kali melihat senyum Kris.

"Ngg.. Ini tentang orang itu…"

PUK

"Pagi Kris! Hari ini kau berangkat jam segini juga? Baiklah mulai sekarang kau adalah teman seperjalanku ke sekolah." ucapan Kris terpotong oleh orang yang dengan seenak jidatnya merangkul Kris dan memotong ucapannya.

"CHANYEOL MINGGIR." teriak Kris sambil melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Oh iya, ini yang ingin gege bicarakan tadi. Orang ini jadi sekelas dengan gege." jelas Kris dengan dingin dan kentara rasa kesal dari nadanya. Si Tao hanya bisa mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

"Dia siapa Kris?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Tao. Dan saat itu juga senyum manis Tao hilang dan di gantikan dengan raut yang tidak bisa di ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Hening

Hening

Hingga akhirnya ibu jari Kris menekan pipi kanan Chanyeol dan keempat jari lainnya menekan pipi kiri Chanyeol hingga bibir Chanyeol maju beberapa centimeter.

"BUKANNYA KEMARIN KAU YANG MENGATAI DIA JELEK? BAGAIMANA BISA KINI KAU LUPA?" bentak Kris. Wajahnya merah padam karena kesal.

"Aah aah jaan aah ong (maaf maaf jangan marah dong)." ucap Chanyeol tak jelas. Kris pun dengan segera melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol dan mendorong Chanyeol dengan kasar agar menjauh darinya.

"Sana pergi dari sini! Lebih baik kau naik kereta yang lain saja!" suruh Kris dingin.

"Hiks hiks." isak Chanyeol sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak usah pura-pura menangis Chanyeol." balas Kris lebih dingin.

"Hah ketauan ya. Kalau tak mau aku ganggu kenapa kau tak mengantarnya dengan mobil?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki SIM. Aku tidak mungkin mencelakai Tao. Nanti 5 tahun lagi setelah aku punya SIM dan mobilku sendiri baru aku berani." ucap Kris yakin. Dan Tao hanya dapat tersipu mendengarnya. Lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya, Kris dan Tao kini sudah saling bertatap-tatapan.

'5 tahun lagi? Dia mengatakan seolah-olah itu sesuatu yang pasti. Mendengar itu aku jadi sangat bahagia.' batin Tao.

"Hiaaaattttt."

Duuuaaaakkkkkk

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menabrakkan badannya sendiri kearah Tao dan Kris karena dia merasa di abaikan. Dan dengan segera Kris membalikkan badan Chanyeol dan menguncinya dengan tangannya.

" . . .CHANYEOL. KAU CARI MAT HAH?" ucap Kris penuh penekanan dengan suara rendah.

"Huaaaa serangan balasan yang cepat. Hawanya jadi aneh, aku tidak suka. Sebenarnya kalian ini apa? Kalian berpacaran? Kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya padamu si jelek. Coba kau katakana apa yang kau suka dari Kris hingga mau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih dalam jerat tangan Kris.

DEG

'Kalau di beri pertanyaan tiba-tiba begini, apa yang harus aku jawab?' ucap Tao dalam hati. Tao sama sekali tidak bisa bicara apa pun, tubuhnya mematung.

"Tuh kan, tidak bisa di jawab." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya karena sudah bebas dari jerat Kris.

"Tak di jawab juga tak apa, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya." jawab Kris. Kris hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, jujur dia sangat sakit sebenarnya. Kenapa Kris sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Pikiran-pikiran negative pun menghampiri Kris, pikiran jika hanya Kris lah yang mencintai Tao terbayang-bayang di otaknya.

*KT*

'Bagaimana menyapanya ya? Nanti saja kalau sudah dekat baru aku sapa.' batin Tao saat melihat Kris dari kejauhan.

'Ahhh gege melihatku. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku gugup?' tanya Tao dalam hati.

'Ehhh, gege tidak menatap ku lagi.' ucap Tao lagi saat melihat Kris tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya.

"Haaachiiii." Kris bersin.

"Gege flu?" tanya Tao setelah sampai di hadapan Kris. Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Tidak, hidung gege hanya sedikit gatal. Mungkin debu." ucap Kris meyakinkan.

"Syukurlah kalau gege tidak sakit."

Seeetttt

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, tiba-tiba dari belakang Kris, Chanyeol muncul dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Bim sala bim bara bere bara bere…. Clingg.. Park Chanyeol muncul." ucap Chanyeol yang seketika merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar, mungkin ia baru saja mengcopynya dari Kris.

"Aku kan sudah bilang Chanyeol bodoh, datanglah dengan cara yang lebih normal." balas Kris dingin, lagi-lagi Kris harus bersabar menghadapi Chanyeol. Sungguh, jika bukan karena Tao, Kris mana sudi terus-terusan bersikap baik pada Chanyeol.

"Ahhh Chanyeol sudah datang. Selamat pagi." sapa Tao ramah dengan senyum manisnya.

"Huh." balas Chanyeol sambil memalingkan wajah, sebenarnya sih untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya karena malu mendapat senyum manis dari Tao.

"Tidak apa kan kalau untuk sementara kita jadi pergi bersamanya?" tanya Kris.

"Iyaa tidak apa ge. Oh keretaku datang." balas Tao sambil tersenyum manis lalu segera berjalan kearah keretanya.

'Padahal cuma bisa bertemu saat berangkat sekolah, tidak bisa hanya berdua ya?' batin Tao.

"Woyy jelek!" panggil Chanyeol. Tao pun langsung berbalik masih dengan senyumnya.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak senang kalau ada aku kan? Dalam hatimu pasti kau ingin aku menghilang saja kan? Sebenarnya kalian tidak suka aku ada bersama kalian kan? Tidak usah pura-pura tersenyum!" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh?! Tidak, bukan begitu Chanyeol. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir begitu." jawab Tao. Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya begitu, itulah yang Tao pikirkan.

"Senyummu…" ucap Chanyeol lirih, namun masih bisa Kris yang dengar. Kris pun langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam.

'Senyummu berbeda, tidak seperti senyum yang kau berikan padaku dulu.' tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Tao yang merasa tadi Chanyeol berkata sesuatu.

"Tidak. Masuklah ke keretamu. Hati-hati." mendengar seruan Chanyeol pun akhirnya Tao masuk ke dalam kereta tanpa menyadari ekspresi geram Kris saat menatap Chanyeol saat ini.

*KT*

Pagi ini gelap. Hujan membasahi kota Qingdao dari semalam, namun tidak membuat kesibukan di kota ini berkurang, masih tetap sama. Tao datang ke stasiun sedikit siang karena ia bangun sangat siang. Wajar saja, di luar sangat gelap, baby panda ini pun mengira hari masih malam dan bergelung lagi di balik selimut tebalnya, untung saja sang ibu membangunkannya.

"Pagi." sapa Tao kepada kedua orang yang sedang bersender pada tembok di bawah jam besar yang ada di stasiun.

"APANYA YANG PAGI? 1 MENIT LAGI KERETAMU DATANG." semprot Chanyeol sambil mengibas-ngibaskan payung yang masih basah kearah Tao dan membuat wajah Tao sedikit basah.

"Maaf." ucap Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu jelek? Padahal si Kris mu itu sudah menyempatkan diri datang 30 menit lebih cepat." ungkap Chanyeol yang membuat Kris serta Tao kaget.

"Cih, tahu dari mana kau Chanyeol?" tanya Kris.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau sembunyikan. Jangan remehkan kemampuan pengamatan Park Chanyeol. MINUMAN ITU!" seru Chanyeol sambil menunjuk keleng yang di pegang Kris. Kris pun hanya dapat menautkan alisnya.

"Suhu kaleng itu begitu keluar dari mesin penjual otomatis seharusnya 5 derajat, tapi tadi ketika aku sentuh suhunya 20 derajat dan itu memerlukan waktu 30 menit untuk menjadi hangat." jelas Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Wahhh hebat." puji Tao. Dan Kris hanya bisa diam karena apa yang di ucap Chanyeol benar.

"Wakakaka kalian bodoh, begitu saja tidak tahu." tawa heboh Chanyeol.

'Apa FanFan gege sengaja datang lebih awal agar kita bisa berduaan ya?' batin Tao.

"Maafkan aku ge." ucap Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Ini karena kemauanku sendiri kok. Hatchii." balas Kris yang di akhiri bersin.

'Ahhh senangnya. Baiklah, aku juga harus membuat kejutan.' batin Tao.

*KT*

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi pun sepertinya hujan masih betah mengguyur kota Qindao. Tao yang biasanya sepulang sekolah langsung pulang, kini tidak. Dia menunggu seseorang di sana.

'Aku juga akan meluangkan waktu, akan aku perpendek jarak antara kita. Kalau tiba-tiba bertemu, gege kaget tidak ya?' batin Tao sambil senyum-senyum seperti anak gadis.

Hingga akhirnya orang yang di tunggu tiba. Namun ia tidak sendiri, lagi-lagi Chanyeol ada dengannya.

"Peach? Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Kris yang sudah ada di hadapan Tao.

"Ahhh, begini gege, apa gege mau pergi jalan denganku sekarang?" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Dasar si jelek bodoh. Dia.."

"Baiklah." jawab Kris memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Asyik, ayo ge." seru Tao riang.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menunggu tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Aku senang." ungkap Kris dengan senyum lembutnya. Dan pipi Tao pun memerah. Tapi tiba-tiba Tao sadar ada yang aneh dengan senyum Kris. Ahhhh Tao tau, bibir Kris yang biasanya merah kini nampak pucat. Mungkin karena hujan dan dingin jadi seperti itu, pikir Tao.

"Bodoh. Kau tidak tau jika dia…" ucap Chanyeol.

Dug

Grebb

Tiba-tiba saja Kris terhuyung kebelakang, untung saja Chanyeol ada tepat di belakang Kris sehingga Chanyeol dengan cekatan memegang pundak Kris agar tak jatuh ke belakang. Tao kaget dan segera mendekati Kris.

"Gege baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao.

"Ahh gege tidak apa-apa. Gempa ya? Kok goyang." ucap Kris setengah sadar.

'Kagetnya. Kaget sekali.' batin Tao. Tao benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Kris, Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menarik tangan Tao menuju kening Kris. Walau kaget namun Tao pasrah saja tangannya di tarik begitu. Dan betapa kagetnya Tao setelah menyentuh kening Kris.

"Panas. De..demam ya?" tanya Tao khawatir.

'Tao bodoh, kenapa sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, padahal sudah jelas, dari tadi FanFan gege bersin-bersin, wajahnya juga pucat.' runtuknya dalam hati.

Greebbbb

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memapah Kris dan dengan seenak jidat lebar Chanyeol, dia melempar Kris ke kursi panjang yang ada di dekat mereka. Tao pun mengikuti dan ikut duduk di tempat duduk itu.

"Aku pergi." pamit Chanyeol dan segera berlari.

"Chanyeol jangan hujan-hujanan! Nanti kau sakit!" teriak Tao.

"Kalau aku sakit pun, itu semua salahmu." balas Chanyeol. Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Tao kaget. Namun hanya sementara karena ia merasa pundaknya sedikit berat. Ternyata Kris menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Tao.

'Tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari hati ini.' batin Chanyeol yang segera berlari setelah melihat Kris bersandar pada pundak Tao.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja." Ucap Kris seraya memejamkan matanya. Lalu hening menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kris begitu membuka matanya.

"Tidak usah, kita batalkan saja." ucap Tao memelas.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." bentak Tao.

"Kita jalan sebentar saja. Ayolah." rengek Kris.

"Tidak boleh ge."

"Ayolah. Gege kan sayang padamu."

Bluusshhh

Seketika wajah Tao memerah.

'Gara-gara demam ucapan FanFan gege jadi melantur.' batin Tao.

Setelah perdebatan sengit akhirnya dengan terpaksa Tao pun mengikuti kemauan Kris.

"Hachi hachi."

"Gege tak apa? Gege jangan memaksakan diri. Lebih baik kita pulang saja."

"Tidak, gege tidak apa-apa. Padahal sudah bisa bertemu. Aku ingin bersamamu." ucap Kris yang membuat Tao melayang ke langit ke 7.

'Hanya efek demam, Tao. Jangan di pikirkan. Seharusnya memang gege segera pulang.' batin Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar gege pulang saja." aju Tao dan itu membuat muka Kris memerah, Tao pun bingung kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Kris memerah. Apa demamnya tambah parah?

"Di apartemen sedang tidak ada orang emmppp." ucapan Kris terpotong karena dengan segera dia membungkam mulutnya. Sedangkan Tao hanya memiringkan wajahnya imut tidak mengerti kenapa Kris bertingkah begitu.

"Tidak ada maksud aneh kok, sudah sudah tidak usah antar aku." ucap Kris malu. Dan sepertinya uri panda masih tidak mengerti maksud Kris. Dan kemudian hening melanda keduanya.

"Dulu, kau satu TK dengan Chanyeol? Kalian pasti berteman baik."

"Tidak juga, justru dulu aku dimusuhi olehnya. Aku dilarang masuk ke markas rahasianya." adu Tao sambil mengingat-ingat masa TK.

"Padahal setelah lulus TK kalian tidak pernah bertemu, tapi begitu melihatmu, dia bisa langsung mengenalimu." ucap Kris dingin dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Mungkin karena wajahku tidak berubah." ucap Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wajahmu masih imut seperti anak TK. Begitu maksudmu?" goda Kris dan di balas Tao dengan pukulan keras di lengannya. Kris pun hanya bisa terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Oh iya, lain kali mau main ke apartemen gege?" tanya Kris.

"Eh?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu ke mama, dia pasti senang. Jika memperlihatkan apartemen kepada orang lain rasanya seperti memperlihatkan tentang diri kita sendiri kan? Untuk itu gege ingin Tao datang sendiri." ucapnya panjang lebar.

*KT*

Saat Tao sampai ke stasiun, keadaan ramai seperti biasa. Namun bagi Tao ada yang tidak biasa, karena tidak adanya Kris. Kris tidak berangkat sekolah karena demam.

"KRISSSS.. PADAHAL DIA ORANG YANG BAIK. BODOH KAU KRIS, KENAPA KAU HARUS PERGI SECEPAT INI." teriak Chanyeol tidak jelas sambil membawa foto Kris yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

'Huft FanFan gege tidak ada. Jadi berduaan saja dengan Chanyeol. Kalau mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya boleh tidak ya? Tapi kenapa jadi seperti selingkuh. Pura-pura sibuk saja.' batin Tao polos. Lalu Tao merogoh celananya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

'Mungkin gege sedang tidur. Lebih baik sms saja.' batin Tao.

**To : FanFan gege**

**Bagaimana kondisi gege? Cepat sembuh ya.**

'Ya cukup begini.' batin Tao, Tao sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah berada di sebelahnya dan sedari tadi ia mengintip ponselnya. Sebelum Tao mengklik tanda kirim pada sms yang akan ia kirim untuk Kris, Chanyeol dengan segera merebut ponsel Tao dan mengetik pesan untuk Kris tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Tao yang memintanya untuk mengembalikannya. Setelah selesai mengetik dan mengirimnya, Chanyeol segera mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Setelahnya, ia menyerahkan ponsel Tao. Tao terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol kirim kepada Kris. Sementara Chanyeol, ia langsung lari kabur menuju ke keretanya.

**To : FanFan gege**

**Bagaimana kondisi gege? Hari ini sepulang sekolah, Tao akan kesana menjengukmu, tunggu ya!**

**Status : Terkirim**

*KT*

Saat istirahat Tao di kagetkan dengan dering ponselnya.

_FanFan gege calling_

"Hallo."

"_Hallo peach, apartemenku ada di dekat supermarket Mamuro, belok saja ke kanan, cukup jalan kaki 5 menit langsung sampai_." tanpa ba bi bu Kris langsung menjelaskan letak apartemennya.

"Apa tak apa ge kalau aku kesana?" tanya Tao.

"_Eh? Jadi smsmu yang tadi hanya bercanda?_"

"Itu Chanyeol yang kirim."

"_Oh_." balas Kris singkat. Lalu hening di antara keduanya.

'Apa Fan gege kepikiran tentang Chanyeol ya?'

"Tapi aku memang ingin kesana ge, tidak boleh ya?" ucap Tao menghilangkan kehening.

"_Kutunggu_!"

Tuuuttt tuuutttt

Telepon langsung di putus secara sepihak oleh Kris.

*KT*

"Baby Tao, hari ini jalan-jalan yuk." ajak Baekhyun begitu bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

"Maaf hyung, hari ini aku…."

Graaaakkkkkk

Ucapan Tao terpotong karena bunyi pintu yang terbuka kencang. Dan Tao sangat terkejut begitu melihat sang pelaku pembukaan (?) pintu. Orang yang ada di hadapannya kini… Diaaa… CHANYEOL.

"Yakk jelek! Cepat keluar bodoh." seru Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. Setelah itu Chanyeol keluar dari kelas dan di susul oleh Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Dia Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Tao.

"Chanyeol, apa kau juga akan menjenguk FanFan gege?" tanya Tao takut-takut. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Chanyeol.

'Pergi berdua dengan Chanyeol? Kalau FanFan gege tahu pasti ia akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak.' batin Tao gelisah. Namun saat melihat Baekhyun, tiba-tiba lampu bohlam keluar dari otaknya.

"Baekhyun hyung. Ayo ikut aku!" suruh Tao.

"Apa boleh? Oke. Kalau begitu ayo cepat lari! Kau tak mau kepala sekolah memergoki ada murid dari luar sekolah datang kan?" seru Baekhyun yang langsung menyeret Tao, tapi setelah mereka sedikit jauh dari sekolah, mereka menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak ikut berlari bersama mereka, mereka justru melihat Chanyeol berjalan dengan santainya. Akhirnya Tao dan Baekhyun menghampiri dan segera menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kaget melihat Tao menggandeng tangannya, dengan segera Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Tao dan Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan sentuh aku dasar 2 orang jelek." ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Cih!" decak Baekhyun dan ia segera berlari, diikuti oleh Tao. Melihat Tao dan Baekhyun berlari, Chanyeol pun akhirnya ikut berlari. Mereka berlari bersama melewati jalanan besar dan gang-gang sempit. Namun saat sampai di depan supermarket Mamuro, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti.

"Ahh kenapa harus berlari? Kaki ku sakit." ucap Chanyeol dan dia langsung duduk di pinggir jalan. Namun Baekhyun terus saja berjalan.

"Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol ketinggalan." teriak Tao.

"Biarkan saja Tao. Aku tak peduli." balas Baekhyun.

"Tapi.."

"Kau dengar sendiri kan tadi dia bilang 2 orang jelek. Apa apaan dia." jerit Baekhyun.

"Jangan di ambil hati hyung, Chanyeol memang begitu. Karena itu.."

"Aku benci lelaki seperti itu Tao." ucap Baekhyun marah. Tao pun sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya Tao hanya diam 4 langkah di depan Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun terus berjalan.

"Hey 2 orang jelek! Bawakan tasku! Aku lelah." suruh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit jauh dari mereka segera menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dia berbalik menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Mana tasmu? Sini ku bawakan. Cepat berdiri dan ayo jalan lagi! Nanti keburu malam" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik tas punggung Chanyeol yang masih di kenakannya.

"Oii jangan tarik-tarik tasku ! Yak jangan seret ! Jangan di putar !" teriak Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Tao hanya melihat mereka dari jauh. Setelah mendapatkan tas Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menghampiri Tao. Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan. Baekhyun pun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tatapan Tao.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah datar dan hanya dibalas senyum manis dari Tao.

"Uuuhhh tasnya berat." eluh Baekhyun.

"Suruh siapa mau menuruti keinginan Chanyeol."

"Eh? Itu karena dia kelelahan, makannya aku bantu bawakan." elak Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak akan mengucapkan terimakasih loh."

"Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti akan mengucapkan itu." jawab Baekhyun dan langsung membuat Tao tersenyum. Senyum Tao membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Hyung membelanya terus. Atau jangan-jangan…"

Plaaaakkk

Ucapan Tao terpotong oleh geplakan manis dari Chanyeol pada kepalanya.

"Dasar jelek. Bisanya membicarakan orang." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak membicarakanmu." sela Tao.

"Jangan bohong! Kedengaran boodoh." seru Chanyeol dan langsung pergi mendahului Tao dan Baekhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan selalu di dominasi pertengkaran-pertengkaran dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tao hanya tersenyum melihat ulah kedua orang ini.

*KT*

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen milik Kris.

"Ah." tiba-tiba Tao berteriak. Kata-kata Kris kemarin berkeliaran di otaknya._ "Jika memperlihatkan apartemen kepada orang lain rasanya seperti memperlihatkan tentang diri kita sendiri kan? Untuk itu gege hanya ingin Tao datang sendiri." _Tao benar-benar lupa.

"Ahh aku lupa. Emmm sebenarnya, aku berjanji mau datang sendirian ke apartemennya. Aku jadi merasa menghianatinya." ucap Tao lirih dengan muka memerah. Bagai terkena badai, Chanyeol kaget akan ucapan Tao barusan.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak bilang? Kalau tahu begini kan aku tidak usah ikut tadi." balas Baekhyun.

"TIDAK BISA." bentak Canyeol dingin dan membuat Tao dan Baekhyun terhenyak.

Tiiinnnggg tooonnnggggg tiiiinnnngggg toooonnngggg tiiiinnnggg tooonnnggg

Dengan brutal, Chanyeol memencet bel apartemen Kris. Wajahnya merah padam karena marah namun wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Chanyeol hentikan." teriak Baekhyun dan Tao bergiliran. Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya pintu apartemen Kris terbuka.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Kris dingin setelah membukakan pintu. Setelah melihat siapa yang datang dengan segera Kris mempersilahkan semuanya masuk.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi membawa banyak orang." ucap Tao lirih dengan wajah menunduk.

"Tak apa peach. Bukannya lebih menyenangkan jika banyak orang."

"Wooiii Kris, mana minumannya." seru Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya. Dan dengan segera Kris membawakan minuman ke hadapan mereka. Setelah itu Kris ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Bagaimana kondisi gege?" tanya Tao

"Sudah sembuh setelah tidur semalaman kok." balas Kris dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Aku dan Chanyeol pulang duluan ya biar kalian bisa berduaan." bisik Baekhyun dan Tao hanya bisa mengangguk dengan senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya.

Greekkk (suara kursi mundur (?))

"Emm Kris, kami pulang dulu ya." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalian kan baru datang." balas Kris.

"Tenang saja, hanya aku dan Chanyeol yang pulang, Tao masih belum ingin pulang kok." sambung Baekhyun. Kris dan Tao hanya bisa merona dibuatnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku belum minum dan makan apa pun." tolak Chanyeol.

"Maaf maaf, aku akan membeli sesuatu di supermarket, persediaan makanan sudah habis." ucap Kris.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot ge."

"Tidak apa."

"Tapi gege kan masih flu."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya membeli minuman ringan dan snack di supermarket dekat sini kok." ucap Kris menenangkan.

"Tapi aku mau madu! Aku suka itu." seru Chanyeol.

Deg

'Madu? Kenapa?' batin Kris.

"Tao, ayo ikut aku!" perintah Kris sambil menggandeng kasar tangan Tao dan segera keluar dari apartemen milik Kris. Kini hanya menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalam apartemen Kris. Suasana terasa amat aneh. Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena malu, namun wajah Chanyeol justru murung dan Baekhyun dapat melihat raut terluka di dalamnya.

Kini Kris masih menggenggam tangan Tao erat saat mereka menelusuri koridor-koridor gedung apartemen. Tiba-tiba Tao melepas tautan tangan itu dan membuat Kris kaget. Kris pun berbalik menghadap Tao.

"Apa tak apa meninggalkan mereka berdua? Mereka bisa bertengkar. Tadi heboh loh, tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk ke kelas. Ah iya maaf ya tadi pagi Chanyeol seenaknya mengirim pesan, tapi karena itu kami jadi bisa menjengukmu kan." jelas Tao panjang lebar.

Dug

Kris memukul tembok yang ada di sebelah Tao dengan kuat.

"Dari tadi kau membicarakan Chanyeol terus." ucap Kris dingin. Tao terkejut atas ucapan dan kelakuan Kris, Tao yang takut pun hanya bisa menunduk.

Grebbbb

Tiba-tiba Kris memeluk Tao dan membuat mata Tao membulat. 2 detik kemudian Kris melepas pelukan itu.

"Maaf." ucap Kris. Sedangkan Tao masih diam tak ada reaksi, masih meresapi apa yang terjadi tadi. 2 detik kemudian wajah Tao berubah menjadi merah, dia segera mendongak menatap wajah Kris.

'Tadi itu… Yang tadi itu… Tunggu! Bisakah diulang lagi? Sekali lagi?' batin Tao.

Kris yang di tatap Tao segera memalingkan wajahnya, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga berubah menjadi putih pucat.

"Kenapa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Kenapa kau tak datang sendiri? Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Chanyeol? KENAPA DIA JUGA MAU MADU?" bentak Kris. Tao kaget, ini pertama kalinya Kris membentaknya. Ternyata memang Kris kepikiran tentang Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah." ucap Kris dan segera pergi meninggalkan Tao. Tao masih diam di tempat, setelah Kris cukup jauh Tao segera sadar dan berlari kencang ke arah Kris.

Grebbbb

Tao memeluk Kris dari belakang, untung saja reflek Kris bagus, sehingga mereka tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Jangan katakana itu lagi. Jangan membentakku lagi. Maafkan aku." ucap Tao sambil terisak dalam punggung Kris.

"Aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu Tao. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu." balas Kris lirih sambil mengusap tangan Tao yang melingkar indah di perutnya.

TBC

Halloooo.. Lohaaaa.. Ada yang nunggu Yiyi? Dan serentak semua bilang TIDAK. Ok ok #pundung. Ketebak banget ya kalo pelakunya Chanyeol? Huks #lapingus. Gimana chapter ini? Maaf kalau masih kurang memuaskan T^T . Udah mulai ada kemajuan kan buat hubungan KT? Tapi semakin mesra bukannya semakin banyak cobaan ya? Kira-kira cobaannya apa aja ya? Penasaran? Pantengin aja terus cerita abal-abal ini. Makasih buat reviewnya #salim #bow.

Oh ya, udah baca cerita Yiyi yang "YOUR VOICE" kan? Yang minta sequel tahan dulu ya, Yiyi pikir-pikir dulu. Soalnya kalau Yiyi bikin sequel PASTI bakal ada NCnya, daaaaaannnn Yiyi belum pernah bikin begituan . . Atau ada yang mau bikini tapi pake ide cerita dari Yiyi? #ngarep.

** : Nyahahaha iyaa nih. Si siluman imut kesayangan Yiyi udah muncul :* . Udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Roxanne Jung : Aura cowok imut khas uke itu yang kaya gimana? Ajarin Yiyi buat karakter Tao jadi bisa begitu dong .. Kadar kenakalan Kris masih ada kok. Buktinya nilai Kris 20 semua -.-. Ini kan masih berpusat pada Tao. Yiyi juga belum nyeritain Kris di sekolah itu seperti apa. Kris keliatan baik banget kalau di depan Tao, tapi di belakang Tao kan belum tau . . Yiyi bakal bikin chapter special khusus dari sudut pandang Kris nanti. Kris yang brandal, kena hukuman, liat Tao untuk pertama kali, ngungkapin perasaan ke Tao, sampai setelah pacaran sama Tao nanti Yiyi buat di chapter khusus itu, bahkan alasan Kris sakit disini pun bakal Yiyi terangin nanti. Tunggu aja yaa #kedipimut. Tuh kan Yiyi jadi bongkar-bongkar T_T . Terimakasih sarannya. Benar-benar membantu. Terimakasih juga reviewnya *bow.**

**Beechanbaek : Persahabatan mereka unik :v. Semuanya sahabatan, tapi ya gitu deh -.-. Geng uke rempong. Kalau member dari BB lain mungkin nanti buat ortu mereka aja kali ya, kalau engga buat bumbu penyedap di salah satu couple nyehehe #devilmodeon. ChanChan udah muncul kok. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**AmeChan95 : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**ang always : Karena hukumanlah yang membuat Kris keliatan kere #plakk. Ada kalanya Kris muncul dengan kaya nya (?) kok. Tunggu aja yaaa #naikturuninalis. Iyaa ini si Dobi yang nakal. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**unique fire : YANG MANGGIL SI TELINGA PANJANG NAN TAMPAN. MARI KITA TIMPUK PAKE PIPI (?) . OH YA? SAMPAI FOLLOW FAVORITE JUGA? YIYI GA TAU .. GIMANA CARA LIATNYA? MASIH BARU DI FFN SOALNYA. KYAAAAAAA SENENG . *capslockganyante. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**peachpetals : Yiyi tau amuh, amuh tau Yiyi, kita sama-sama tau #bahasaalay. Si Kai abis minum mastin jadi gitu -.-. Itu makanan semacam Yuppi #iklan, panjang kenyel-kenyel gitu. Namanya lupa. Itu aja di kasih. Tapi beneran kaya karet. Sono bakar aja si cenyolnya, paling nanti di bales sama Baekhyun. Oh ya, terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**fallforhaehyuk : Sebenernya tanpa Kris kasih tau pun, si Tao tau kok kalau Kris orang kaya. Sekolah Kris memang sekolah khusus orang-orang berada. Yang manggil Tao gitu si Dobi. Monggoh silahkan jewer telinga dobi biar tambah panjang nyahaha. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**n13zelf : Itu si Cenyol, mata Cenyol lagi rada-rada kabur gegara sering liat kilau giginya sendiri #plakkk. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Ko Cheng Teung : Itu Chanyeol. Cubit aja Chanyeolnya. Cubit cubit. Tao mah kagak pernah jelek. Gak apa, yang penting udah review aja bikin Yiyi seneng. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**junghyema : Itu tuh Chanyeol yang ngatain. Pites aja pites. Noh anaknya lagi ngumpet di atas pohon cabe #eh . Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**fanoy5 : Tao nya sabar kok. Kan Tao anak baik #apadah. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : Lempar pake Yiyi? MAU BANGET. AYO LEMPAR YIYI KEPELUKAN CANYOL .. Sayangnya ada **** . Maaf yaaa. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Couphie : Iya ini si Cenyol. Ketebak banget ya? #pundung. Chanyeolnya telah tergeletak dengan baju robek-robek, rambut jabrik, muka hitam dan asap mengepul di atas badannya kok. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**SimbaRella : Yiyi lagi bungkusin Tao nih buat amuh yang bener banget nebaknya. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : Si Kris udah ke dukun jadi hubungan mereka tambah mesra :3. Itu tuh si Dobi yang ganggu! Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Pandabacon : Ini ga lama kan updatenya? Iya kan? Iya dong? Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**princess huang : Itu Chanyeol . . Rasain tuh Yeol, bakal kena barbell. Ganggu ga ya? Liat aja nanti #wink. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**guest aja : Krisnya cimit-cimit waktu cemburu # loh Chanyeol, ati-ati banyak yang bakal bunuh lo. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**BangMinki : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Pandakris88 : Iya itu ChanChan. Marahin aja dia ! Terimakasih reviewnya *bow.**

**Guest : I LOVE TAORIS TOO #lemparlopelope. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : First Boyfriend

Genre : Romance (?)

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehoon

D.O Kyungsoo

Kai / Kim Joongin

Rating : T (untuk saat ini)

Summary : Di peron kereta pada pagi hari, Tao mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Antara Tao yang polos dengan Kris yang dingin dan kaku, bagaimanakah jadinya hubungan mereka? Dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka apabila teman TK yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari Tao datang kembali?

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

**Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang dengan judul yang sama "First Boyfriend"**

Happy Reading

.

.

Sejak saat itu

Hatiku tak pernah merasa tenang

Jantungku berdebar-debar

Rasanya seperti berputar-putar

Lalu pada akhirnya

Aku merasa terbang tinggi di atas awan

"Pa..pagi. Apa gege sudah lama menunggu? Maaf, aku baru saja dari kamar mandi." sapa Tao setelah berada di hadapan Kris.

"Tidak kok. Emm masalah kemarin, gege minta maaf ya." ucap Kris kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Iyaa, tak apa ge." balas Tao yang kini hanya dapat menunduk karena malu.

"Kemarin langsung pulang kan?"

"Tentu ge. Kemarin sudah sedikit mendung, jika tidak langsung pulang, bisa-bisa kami semua kehujanan." jawab Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Emmm lain kali, datanglah ke apartement gege lagi. Gege pasti akan mengajakmu ke kamar gege." ucapnya dengan muka memerah dan di jawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh Tao.

"Ah." tiba-tiba Kris berseru begitu mata tajamnya menangkap sosok orang yang tak asing baginya, orang itu kini tengah berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Tao pun mengikuti arah pandang Kris.

Deg

'Cha..Chanyeol. Aku harus sedikit menghindarinya.' batin Tao. Tao pun perlahan-lahan mundur dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap Kris. Kris melirik tingkah Tao dan tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, mata Kris menyiratkan rasa bersalah, sakit, sedih, takut dan berbagai macam perasaan lainnya.

"Tao." panggilan pelan Kris membuat Tao memandang ke arahnya.

"Tidak usah canggung, tidak usah menghindar. Ini semua salahku. Tapi aku akan merubahnya." ucap Kris lirih.

"FanFa.."

"Tumben sekali kau datang terlambat." sindir Kris kepada Chanyeol yang kini berjarak cukup dekat dengan mereka, sekaligus memotong ucapan Tao barusan.

"Berisik ! Bawakan tasku ! Aku harus ke toilet." setelah memberikan tasnya pada Kris, Chanyeol langsung berlari terbirit-birit menuju ke toilet. Merasa Tao hanya terdiam sedari tadi, akhirnya Kris pun memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Tao lalu ia mendaratkan tangan besarnya ke puncak kepala Tao, sedikit mengelus rambut hitam dan halus milik Tao.

"Bicara biasa saja dengan Chanyeol, gege tidak akan mengekangmu seperti kemarin." setelah berucap begitu, Kris segera menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala Tao.

Greeppp

Sebelum benar-benar terlepas, Tao menggenggam tangan Kris dengan erat.

"Apa aku terlihat memaksakan diri? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat gege cemas, karena.."

"Begitu rupanya. Tapi jika kau begitu, gege jadi terlihat tidak keren kan?" ucap Kris dengan senyum manisnya, lalu ia segera melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Tao.

"Keretamu datang. Masuklah." suruh Kris.

*KT*

Bel baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berkumpul bersama di meja milik Tao sembari memakan snack makan siang mereka. Namun, bila kita perhatikan dengan baik, hanya Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo saja yang sibuk dengan snack masing-masing, karena Tao sepertinya lebih sibuk dengan tasnya. Mengacak-ngacak tasnya dan berakhir mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya ke atas meja. Sepertinya Tao sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Ada apa Tao-ie?" tanya Luhan yang gerah melihat Tao membongkar tasnya sedari tadi.

"Aduuuhhhh, ponselku kok tidak ada ya?" tanya Tao dengan wajah tegang.

"APAAAAAAHHHH ?!" koor ketiga teman Tao dan dengan segera Tao memasukkan kepalanya kedalam tas untuk melindungi telinganya dari suara cempreng khas hyung-hyungnya itu.

"Terjatuh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin begitu. Tadi pagi aku membawanya kok, bahkan sempat berkirim pesan saat berada di toilet stasiun. Apa mungkin terjatuh di toilet?" jawab Tao yang masih menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam tas.

"Kyaaaaaaaa… Padahal banyak foto-foto dan pesan mesra dari Kris. Dan sekarang bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang. Aduh malunya." seru Luhan semangat.

Tao yang mendengarnya pun dengan segera mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam tas. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu hyung." balas Tao dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng dengan imutnya.

"Sudah sudah, biar hyung coba telepon ya, mungkin akan ada yang mengangkatnya." akhirnya Baekhyun menengahi dan mulai mencoba menelepon nomor Tao.

Tuuuuuttt tuuuuttttt

"Belum di angkat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengambilnya. Dan mungkin seumur hidup pun tidak akan ada yang memungutnya." seketika Tao lemas begitu mengingat ponselnya selalu ia pasang dengan mode hening.

"Ahhh.. Hallo?!" seru Baekhyun yang membuat ketiganya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Apakah anda yang menemukan ponsel ini? Kami dari XOXO High School." sapa Baekhyun kepada orang yang ada di seberang telepon.

"…."

"Ap.. Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"….."

"HAH?! CHANYEOL? Yang benar? Jadi kau yang mengambilnya? Syukurlah." ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mukanya memerah.

"…."

"Ahhh betul ! Aku si jelek Baekhyun."

"…"

"Bukan… Itu ponsel milik Tao, untuk itu tolong kembalikan ke Tao ya." ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Tao dan dengan segera Tao merebut ponsel Baekhyun darinya.

"Hallo Chanyeol ! Terimakasih sudah mengambil ponselku. Bisa tolong bawakan ke sini? Nanti akan ada tanda terimakasih dariku." ucap Tao panjang lebar. Namun dari nadanya, pasti akan terdengar nada ketakutan. Takut jika Chanyeol menolak. Sifat dan sikap Chanyeol yang tak pernah baik kepadanya, mana mungkin Chanyeol mau di suruh begitu saja. Namun satu kata yang di ucapkan Chanyeol membuat Tao merasa sangat senang.

"_Baiklah_." ucap terakhir Chanyeol dan langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Tao, Chanyeol bilang apa? Dia benar-benar akan mengembalikannya kan?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Tao pun memandangnya dengan wajah berbinar yang membuat Baekhyun bergidig ngeri.

"Aduh gawat, hari ini ada Kungfu Panda di televisi, jadi aku harus pulang cepat. Hehehe Baekhyun hyung, tolong ya gantikan aku untuk mengambil ponselku, dan ini aku kasih uang untuk mentraktir Chanyeol nanti." ucap Tao dengan senyum lebar sambil memberikan satu keping uang koin kepada Baekhyun.

*KT*

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, seperti apa yang Tao ucap, dia segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah, namun tidak untuk menonton televisi seperti yang ia katakan kepada Baekhyun, melainkan untuk berjalan-jalan.

'Mungkin uang yang aku kasih tidak akan cukup untuk mentraktir Chanyeol, hanya bisa untuk membeli 1 buah permen saja. Ah sudahlah, yang penting mereka bisa bersama.' batin Tao sambil tersenyum membayangkan kemesraan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nantinya.

'Ahhh masih sore, lebih baik aku melihat-lihat tas Gucci saja.' batin Tao dan dengan segera, ia menuju ke tempat-tempat belanja. Sementara di satu sisi, Baekhyun masih terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah sambil menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak pulang?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Menunggu pacar?"

"Bukan…." jawabnya dengan muka memerah.

"Ahhh, tidak usah mengelak Baek."

"Sungguh bukan. Sudah sana sana. Kalian menggangguku." usir Baekhyun. Lalu teman-teman Baekhyun pun pergi sambil sesekali cekikikan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Maaf." tiba-tiba ada yang mendekati Baekhyun. Dengan segera Baekhyun pun melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

"KRISSS." teriak Baekhyun ketika melihat sosok orang di hadapannya.

"Ck.. Tidak usah kaget begitu. Mana Tao?" tanya Kris.

"Dia sudah pulang. Mana Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol memintaku untuk menggantikannya menyerahkan ini." ucap Kris sambil mengangkat ponsel milik Tao.

"Tao juga menyuruhku menggantikannya menerima ponselnya." balas Baekhyun. Lalu hening menyelimuti, setelahnya tawa membahana di antara keduanya pun terdengar jelas. Kris segera memberikan ponsel Tao kepada Baekhyun setelah tawanya mereda. Lalu Kris pun mengajak Baekhyun menuju ke stasiun bersama. Keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"Chanyeol selalu membuatku marah. Apa karena dia malas jadi tidak mau datang?" cerita Baekhyun di tengah perjalanan.

"Mungkin ada alasan lain."

"Alasan lain apa? Kau juga kecewa kan karena ternyata Tao tidak ada?"

"Tidak. Bagiku ini jauh lebih baik daripada melihatnya sedang menunggu orang lain kan?"

"Ahhh benar juga. Nah, ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku, aku hanya mendapatkan uang segini dari Tao. Ya sudah yaa, aku pulang dulu." setelah memberikan uang pada Kris, Baekhyun pun langsung berlari pulang.

*KT*

"Uuuuggghhhhh." gumam Tao di depan resto The Star, resto dengan berbagai macam makanan manis.

'Kenapa chees strawberry nya hanya sampai hari ini? Aku tidak mau masuk sendirian. Aku jadi tidak bisa mencobanya kan. Coba kalau tadi datang bersama Baekhyun hyung. Kenapa tidak di perpanjang sampai besok sih?' gerutu Tao dalam hati sambil menatap gambar chees strawberry di papan pengumuman di depan resto tersebut.

"Kau mau makan itu nak?" tiba-tiba lelaki paruh baya yang wajahnya masih terlihat sangat cantik datang dari arah belakang Tao. Tao pun segera menoleh ke arahnya dan Tao langsung terpesona akan kecantikan lelaki tersebut.

"IBUUUUUU." teriak seseorang dari belakang Tao dan lelaki cantik tadi. Teriakan nyaring itu membuat keduanya tersentak dan bersamaan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan lagi-lagi Tao terkejut melihat orang yang tadi berteriak. Orang itu datang dengan kantong belanjaan yang sangat banyak. Yang berteriak itu… Dia… CHANYEOL?!

"Berapa kali sih aku harus bilang, kalau memintaku berbelanja, pikirkanlah dulu jumlah barang yang kita pu…." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong begitu matanya bertubrukan dengan mata panda milik Tao.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau ada di sini? Harusnya kau ke sekolahku kan? Mana ponselku? Apa kau tak bertemu Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Tao panjang lebar. Dan seketika raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sendu.

"Aku meminta Kris untuk mengembalikannya."

"Pantas saja kau mau menurut. Emm Chanyeol…."

"Wawawawawawa sudah sudah jangan bicara lagi, jangan lihat aku, aku tidak ingin bertemu kau lagi." ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Tentu setelah menyerahkan barang belanjaannya kepada lelaki paruh baya yang tadi bertanya pada Tao, dan ternyata lelaki tersebut adalah ibu kandung Chanyeol. Setelah itu keduanya terdiam, Tao yang kaget dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang berusaha menutupi telinganya yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Plaaaakkkkk

Tiba-tiba pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala Chanyeol, tak lain dan tak bukan pelakunya adalah lelaki paruh baya yang sangat cantik tadi.

"Ibuuu." lirih Chanyeol sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Jangan kasar dengan tamu Park ! Ahhh nak manis, ayo silahkan masuk." Lbu Chanyeol yang cantik itu langsung merangkul Tao dan menggiringnya (?) kedalam. Setelah mempersilahkan Tao duduk di salah satu kursi, Ibu Chanyeol pun pergi mengambil pesanan Tao.

"Chanyeol, apa ini resto milik keluargamu?" tanya Tao pada Chanyeol setelah Tao duduk di kursi yang tadi dipilihkan oleh ibu Chanyeol.

"Ya." jawab Chanyeol ketus. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, lelaki cantik tadi datang menghampiri Tao dan meletakkan pesanan Tao di atas meja.

"Iniii. Kau sangat suka chees strawberry ya? Ahhh Chanyeol sayang, kau jangan pergi-pergi ya, temani temanmu, kalau makan sendiri pasti tidak akan enak." ucap lelaki cantik itu pada sang anak.

"Ahhh maaf, kau temannya Chanyeol? Siapa namanu anak manis?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tao. Huang Zi Tao imnida. Salam kenal bibi. Iya, kami satu TK dulu." ucap Tao.

"Ahhh kau anak yang benar-benar manis. Apa kau pacar Chanyeol? Bibi sangat merestui kalian jika itu benar." ucapnya lagi dengan wajah berbinar, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun langsung merubah posisi duduknya, kini posisi Chanyeol memunggungi Tao. Setelahnya, keheningan menyapa ketiganya. Tao yang kini sedang menatap punggungg Chanyeol dengan tatapan polos sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk menutupi telinganya yang memerah serta berkedut-kedut itu.

Plaaakkkkk

"AWWW." teriak Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari Ibu tercintanya.

"Tidak sopan memunggungi tamu dan hey kenapa kau tidak mempersilahkan baby Tao untuk memakan pesanannya?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia pun segera mendudukan pantatnya ke kursi disebelah Tao. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang akhirnya menuruti kemauan sang ibu untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Tao.

"Baby Tao, kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa terlihat tidak enak?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol memasang muka sesedih mungkin. Tao segera menggeleng dan langsung menyantap chees strawberrynya.

"Emmmmm ENAKKKK." teriak Tao setelah chees strawberrynya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mata Tao berbinar dan wajahnya memerah karena senang. Ibu Chanyeol yang melihatnya menjadi gemas dan langsung membelai rambut halus Tao.

"Kyaaaa manisnya. Benarkah itu enak?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. Dan Tao berfikir mungkin senyum lebar Chanyeol itu keturunan dari ibunya.

"Iya bibi, ini enak sekali. Tapi kenapa hari ini hari terakhir penjualan chees strawberrynya? Padahal ini sangat sangat sangat enak. Perpaduan yang sempurna. Ammmm. Aku sangat suka makanan ini. Padahal aku juga ingin mengajak temanku untuk mencicipinya. Pasti mereka akan sangat suka." ucap Tao semangat sambil terus melahap makanan manis tersebut. Pipi Tao terlihat menggelembung. Dan Ibu Chanyeol pun hanya dapat terkekeh akibat ucapan dan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Tao.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa datang besok. Bibi akan menyiapkan special untukmu dan temanmu itu. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah bi?" tanya Tao berbinar.

"Tentu. Dan kau tuan Park Chanyeol, nanti kau beli keju dan strawberrynya ya." suruh Ibu Chanyeol dengan senyum evilnya. Lalu tiba-tiba suasanya menjadi menggelap.

"KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG REPOT? AKU TIDAK MAU BU."

"Kau tidak mau? Yah sayang sekali. Kalau begitu ibu tidak akan segan-segan memotong uang jajanmu." ucapnya masih dengan senyum evil dan Chanyeol pun langsung membatu di tempat. Lalu Ibu Chanyeol langsung berpamitan karena masih banyak tamu yang membutuhkannya.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku jadi merepotkanmu ya? Aku sudah hampir selesei memakannya, kau boleh langsung membeli keju dan strawberrynya."

"Aku mau pergi atau tidak itu urusanku." teriak Chanyeol. Dan Tao hanya bisa menunduk takut.

'Kenapa disini Chanyeol jadi suka marah-marah? Dan kenapa juga telinga Chanyeol memerah dan bergerak-gerak. Apa itu tanda kalau dia sedang marah?' batin Tao.

"Hei. Kris menggantikan aku pergi ke sekolahmu, dia pasti kini sedang menunggumu."

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Dia akan menunggumu terus." teriak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Tao.

"Tak apa. Baekhyun hyung masih di sana kok. Aku juga memintanya menggantikan aku. Karena kebetulan dia masih ada acara di sekolah." ucap Tao sedikit berbohong.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku kan sudah susah-susah untuk membantu kalian." lirih, sangat lirih suara yang di keluarkan Chanyeol kali ini.

"Apa mungkin kau sengaja berbaik hati kepadaku?" tanya Tao.

"Ck. Bukan begitu, aku cuma tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Meskipun begitu. Terimakasih Chanyeol." ucap Tao dengan tulus dan senyum yang begitu manis. Chanyeol langsung terkesima melihatnya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum, namun dengan segera ia membalikan tubuhnya lagi membelakangi Tao dan menutup telinganya. Setelah itu hening menyelimuti. Tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, Chanyeol membuka ponselnya dan memotret Tao dengan segala ekspresi. Ekspresi-ekspresi Tao saat sedang melahap sisa-sisa terakhir chees strawberrynya. Saat tersenyum memakannya, saat cemberut melihat sisa makanannya, dan lain sebagainya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat hasil foto-fotonya.

*KT*

"Pagiii. Apa gege sudah menyerahkan ponselku kepada Baekhyun hyung?" sapa Tao kepada Kris.

"Iya sudah. Ah kenapa aku menyerahkan kepada Baekhyun ya? Harusnya aku menyerahkannya padamu saja sekarang."

"Ahahahaha tidak apa ge."

"Emm apa kemarin ada urusan?"

"Eh? Tidak ge. Aku pergi ke resto The Star. Tau tidak ge? Ternyata resto itu milik keluarga Chanyeol loh." ucap Tao dengan antusias.

Deg

Sakit, sakit yang di rasa Kris begitu mendengar Tao mengucapkan nama Chanyeol dengan begitu lancar dan terlihat sangat antusias.

"Oh begitu."

"Iya ge. Kamar Chanyeol ada di lantai 2 loh."

Deg

Lagi-lagi sakit yang di rasa hati Kris.

"Eh, hari Minggu mau ke apartemen gege?" tanya Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Tao, menyalurkan rasa tidak sukanya dengan apa yang di bicarakan Tao sedari tadi.

"Gege ingin lebih banyak waktu untuk bertemu denganmu, ingin lebih lama bersamamu. Maaf jika gege serakah." ucap Kris lirih.

*KT*

Suasana di dalam salah satu kelas di EXO High School cukup sepi, karena semua murid sedang berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang guru matematika ajarkan di depan kelas, kecuali satu orang. Seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi yang diam-diam melihat berlembar-lembar kertas foto yang baru di cetaknya kemarin malam. Foto yang menampakkan wajah seorang lelaki manis dengan mata pandanya. Tampak berbagai macam ekspresi yang di tunjukkan lelaki manis itu di lembaran-lembaran foto tersebut. Sedari tadi lelaki tinggi tersebut tersenyum lembut memandangi foto-foto itu. Guru yang sedang mengajar di depan pun menatap tak suka padanya. Karena sang guru tahu benar bahwa murid yang satu itu sedari tadi tak memperhatikannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL." panggil sang guru. Chanyeol yang kaget pun segera memasukkan foto-foto tadi ke dalam laci meja dengan terburu-buru, takut sang guru menemukannya. Lalu perlahan ia mendongak untuk menatap sang guru.

"Apa yang sedari tadi kau lakukan Park?" tanya sang guru.

"Tii.. tidak melakukan apa pun. Sedari tadi aku hanya mencatat pelajaran."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, cepat kau maju ke depan. Kerjakan soal di papan tulis. Jika benar kau memperhatikan apa yang saya ajarkan, kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya Park."

'Mati kau Chanyeol.' batin Chanyeol.

Tiinnnggg Tiiinnggg Tiiinnnggg

Tiba-tiba bel waktu pulang sekolah berbunyi. Chanyeol pun berseru senang di dalam hati karena terhindar dari soal memusingkan itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang beruntung Park. Namun, hukuman tetap kau dapatkan. Segeralah keruangan saya. Dan untuk yang piket hari ini, jangan lupa untuk membereskan kelas. Selamat siang semua." ucap guru matematika tersebut lalu segera meninggalkan ruang kelas. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, ia langsung membereskan seluruh barang-barang yang ada di atas mejanya dengan terburu-buru dan segera pergi menuju ke ruang guru. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal, tuan Park.

"Hoi Kris. Kau piket hari ini ! Jangan kabur." teriak salah satu teman sekelas Kris. Ia sengaja memperingati Kris, karena pada dasarnya sedari dulu Kris selalu saja kabur saat giliran dirinya piket.

"Iya aku mengerti." balas Kris malas.

"Tugasmu sekarang membersihkan laci-laci meja Kris !"

"Iya berisik." Kris pun langsung segera membersihkan laci-laci meja, dan pada meja ke lima.

Sreekkk

Kris terkejut dengan banyaknya kertas-kertas foto yang berjatuhan di lantai. Kris segera memungutinya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sosok yang ada di dalam lembaran-lembaran foto tersebut. Itu Tao. Huang Zi Tao. Kekasihnya. Orang yang sangat ia cintai.

'Ini kan bangku Chanyeol. Kenapa dia…. Sial.' Batin Kris.

Brakkkk

Dengan segera, Kris meninggalkan ruang kelas tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan dari teman-temannya yang menyuruhnya kembali untuk membersihkan kelas. Hati Kris sedang panas, dia tak mungkin mau mendengar apa pun yang orang ucap. Kris terus berlari menuju ke ruang guru mencari sosok Chanyeol. Namun sayang, saat Kris tiba, guru matematika tadi bilang bahwa Chanyeol sudah pulang. Kris segera berlari ke satu tempat yang tadi sempat Tao ucap. Resto The Star.

*KT*

Seperti yang Tao rencanakan kemarin, akhirnya ia dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama menuju café The Star.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana baby Tao?"

"Sudah aku bilang, kita akan pergi makan chees strawberry."

"Tapi kenapa harus tergesa-gesa? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang akan aku tunjukkan. Lihat saja nanti ! Nah itu dia tempatnya." seru Tao. Dan Baekhyun pun melihat tempat yang di tunjukkan oleh Tao, namun mendadakan matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya.

TBC

Halloooooooo. Maaf banget updatenya lama. Yiyi lagi sibuk banget ngurus kuliah T_T . Maaf juga kalau banyak typo. Ga Yiyi edit sama sekali. Nah nah nah ini special buat yang minta moment ChanTao. Trus buat KrisTao shipper, jangan bunuh Yiyi #ngumpetdiketekYipan. Ini cuma tuntutan cerita ya guys. Tapi hati Yiyi bakal tetap untuk KrisTao tercinta #civokTao #disembur. Apa yang bakal Fanfan lakuin coba? Penasaran? Pantengin aja terus cerita abal-abal ini. Jangan lupa review, biar Yiyi semangat nulisnya #modus.

Oh iya, Yiyi punya FF baru berjudul "**The hope in front of you" **loh. Tapi baru prolog. Kalau pada suka, Yiyi lanjut. Kalau engga ya sudah Yiyi hapus aja. Baca ya #wink.

Q : Ada apa dengan MADU?

A : Coba baca lagi chapter 2 ya beb. Waktu Kris abis beli minum di tempat bowling, si Tao kan bilang "Aku madu. Ini minuman kesukaanku." Jadi intinya kesukaan Chanyeol sama kaya kesukaan Tao. Tapi si Kris mikirnya si Chanyeol ikut-ikutan Tao

tentang kesukaan.

**pcywyfhztxx : WHAT? NISTAIN YIFAN? PASTI DONG SAY # aja ya #wink . Yiyi juga suka si Kris cemburu sampe menderita #digetok. Terimakasih udah review *bow**

**marchtaotao : #grap *ambil love signnya. Yiyi juga pertama baca First Boyfriend langsung ke inget KrisTao, jadi Yiyi buat deh versi KTnya. Terimakasih reviewnya ya *bow**

**Pandabacon : NC ? Ada dong. Tapi rada lama ya say. Ini kan baru pacaran, masa iya langsung ahhh ohhh enggg emmm #plak. Ada waktunya #wink. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**princess huang : Kita sama-sama suka liat YiFan cemburu #toss. Maaf ya updatenya lama. Ini udah update, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**Kim : Awww awww kisah cinta Yiyi pun ga pernah semanis ini #mewekdipojokan. Semoga kisah cinta kita bakal kaya gini ya #tepokpala. Padahal Yiyi piker ini OOC banget loh. Ini udah update, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**bebiwutao : Cieee pengen jadi Tao ya? Ciee.. Samaa T_T .. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

** : Ini udah lanjut ya say, semoga suka. Happy ending? Emmmm tergantung nanti hahaha #ngakaksetan. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**Safitri676 : Kasarnya pake cinta kok ;) .. Maaf ya updatenya lama. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka *bow**

**Kaname : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**Guest : Kris emang harus sabar dong. Biar pantat Tao lebar #eh . Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**ayp : Chanyeol idiotnya kebangetan ya -,- ? Chanyeol cemburu.. Kris cembur.. Baek cemburu.. Syalalalala.. Kris ga akan tinggal diam dong. Terimakasih reviewnya ya *bow**

**BabyMinga : Ini emang terinspirasi dari komik say **** . Mungkin pengaruh otak Chanyeol yang gesrek juga -.- .. Typo bertebaran ya? Ok ok akan Yiyi perhatikan lagi. Terimakasih udah review :* *bow**

**Sukha1312 : Wkwkwkwk duhhh Yiyi juga suka banget kalo Kris udah cembokor. Maaf ya ini updatenya ngaret. Terimakasih udah review *bow**

**n13zelf : Jewer aja si Canyolnya biar ga nempel KrisTao. Terimakasih reviewnya ya *bow**

**peachpetals : Yaa elaaa… Belum apa-apa udah minta kiss aja -.- . Sabar ada waktunya. Yang lebih dari kiss juga aja #eh. Mungkin setelah pukul tembok kan si Kris pergi noh, dianya lagi ngumpetin tampang dia yang lagi mringis nahan sakit. Terimakasih reviewnya ya *bow**

**unique fire : Sttttt elu mah bongkar aib gue -.- . Wkwkwk gue punya banyak kepribadian beb. Elu kan baru tau gue di ffn sama fb. Lu bakal nemuin gue yang kaya orang bosen idup di twitter, mungkin gue masuk salah satu anggota galauners dunia -.- . Btw, ini siapah~ *pakenadaalaalaiklanbiskuit. Canyolnya tak bias jauh dari KT dongs. Terimakasih reviewnya beb *bow**

**Baekchanbaek : Wkwkwk ciye semua cemburu. Terimakasih reviewnya ya *bow**

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : Hiii… Gue mau di ceburunin #ngumpetdiketekTao. Ampuuunnnn . . Cari yang beda beb, makannya gue milih Cenyol . Thanks reviewnya *bow**

**BangMinki : KT always so sweet dong #wink .. Canyol rusuh .. Terimakasih reviewnya ya *bow**

**Couphie :Wkwkwk Chanyeol brasa nista plus ngenes banget yak *pukpukCanyol. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**junghyema : Sarapan Baekhyun mungkin -.- .. INI CHANTAO MOMENT SPECIAL BUAT KAMUH :* . Semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**fallforhaehyuk : Tadinya sih pengen endingnya jambak-jambakan ala ala Jupe Depe #plak. Ini udah update, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**ang always : Chanyeol jadi tokoh perusuh -.- .. Yang madu udah di jelasin di atas ya say. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**AmeChan95 : Yap yap yap, pihak ketiga yang idiot -.- . Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**Ko Cheng Teung : Ciee penasaran.. Cieee.. Chapter ini udah menjawab semua pertanyaan.. Masalah madu udah dijelasin di atas ya. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : Chanyeol jadi pihak yang baik sekaligus jahat disini. Semoga aja KT bisa tahan yaa.. Baek ga ngegalon lagi gegara liat sahabat-sahabatnya gandeng cowo. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

**SimbaRella : Wkwkwk kacian si Cenyol. Di nistain Yiyi. Ciee Canyol naksir Tao *toweldagucan. Terimakasih udah review *bow**

**KrisTaoTao : Maapkan sayaaahh. Ini KrisTao sama ChanBaek moment dikit. Palah banyak ChanTao.. Jangan bunuh saya . . Terimakasih reviewnya *bow**

Udah semua kan? Yang belum maaf ya.. Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan nama. Review dari kalian bener-bener bikin Yiyi semangat nulis. Terimakasih banyak *bow


	5. Chapter 5

Title : First Boyfriend

Genre : Romance (?)

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehoon

D.O Kyungsoo

Kai / Kim Joongin

Rating : T (untuk saat ini)

Summary : Di peron kereta pada pagi hari, Tao mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Antara Tao yang polos dengan Kris yang dingin dan kaku, bagaimanakah jadinya hubungan mereka? Dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka apabila teman TK yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari Tao datang kembali?

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

**Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang dengan judul yang sama "First Boyfriend"**

Happy Reading

"KRIS." teriak Baekhyun. Tao yang terkejut pun ikut membulatkan kedua matanya saat matanya menagkap sosok Kris yang kini terlihat akan memasuki resto The Star. Kris tersentak begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ia membalikan badannya agar bisa melihat sosok yang memanggilnya, hanya untuk memastikan apakah benar itu suara Baekhyun. Namun, Kris lagi-lagi terkejut saat melihat sosok di sebelah Baekhyun. Mungkin Kris tidak ingin mereka berdua mengetahui keterkejutannya, untuk itu ia segera menutupinya dengan memasang wajah dingin khas miliknya.

"Gege.. Ada apa? Kenapa kesini sendirian?" tanya Tao.

"Gege ada sedikit urusan dengan Chanyeol. Ayo lebih baik kita masuk dulu." jawabnya dan segera masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Tao hanya mengikuti.

"Chanyeol? Apa maksudnya Tao?" bisik Baekhyun. Namun sebelum Tao menjawab, suara seseorang mengagetkan mereka. Ternyata itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai boxer bergambar rilakuma, bagian atas tubuhnya tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, sehingga menampakkan bagian atas tubuh Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat errr sexy. Dengan perut absnya, serta tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah juga membuatnya terlihat sangat sangat sangat sangat menggoda, ini menurut Baekhyun

"DASAR GILAAA." pekik Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan setelah mereka melihat badan bagian atas Chanyeol, keduanya pun serempak membalikkan badan dan menutupi wajah masing-masing yang kini sudah semerah tomat.

Plaaakkkk

Tiba-tiba Ibu Chanyeol datang dan langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih.

"Hei Park, jangan berkeliaran di resto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau bisa membuat tamu kita kabur." omelnya.

"Oh hey Tao, kau datang juga. Chees Strawberry kan? Akan bibi bawakan. Duduklah dulu." sambung Ibu Chanyeol setelah menyadari kehadiran Tao. Setelahnya ia langsung pergi dari sana sambil menyeret Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa menyadari akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ibu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Tentu setelah Chanyeol memakai baju. Lalu, Chanyeol pamit untuk pergi ke toilet. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris pun ikut ijin pergi ke toilet.

Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan mukanya terkejut dengan bunyi derit pintu. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tinggi berambut pirang.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Kau mencariku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap cermin di hadapannya yang menampakan wajah tidak bersahabat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau benar. Aku kesini untuk mengatakan 2 hal padamu." ucap Kris seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol. Langkangnya sungguh sangat pelan, ketukan sepatu Kris pada lantai kamar mandi menggema keseluruh penjuru. Setelah dirasa dekat dengan Chanyeol, Kris menepuk pundak kanan Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali. Pertama, mengalahlah. Yang Tao suka cuma AKU dan yang dia cinta juga hanya AKU." ucap Kris dengan senyum meremehkan dan tanpa Kris sadari, ia telah meremas pundak Chanyeol dengan cukup keras. Membuat Chanyeol meringis.

"Ap..apa maksudmu Kris?" tanya Chanyeol terbata. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak takut pada Kris. Dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Kris tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini.

"Aku tahu dan aku cukup paham Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau berani mengganggunya." ancam Kris. Kris pun melepaskan remasannya pada pundak Chanyeol. Lalu membenarkan baju bagian pundak Chanyeol yang kusut akibat remasannya. Setelahnya, Kris pun segera keluar dari toilet, namun sebelum itu, Kris mengatakan hal yang kedua, yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Oh ya, foto yang kau simpan ada padaku. Tapi….. Aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikannya kepadamu."

Blaammm

*KT*

Setelah itu, nampak Chanyeol, Kris, Tao, dan Baekhyun saling bercanda dalam satu meja. Kris dan Chanyeol menganggap semua yang terjadi di toilet tadi tidak pernah ada, mereka takut jika Tao mengetahuinya. Takut Tao sedih nantinya.

Saat semua saling tertawa bersama, tiba-tiba Ibu Chanyeol datang dengan wajah panik .

"Chaniieeee." panggil sang ibu dengan wajah dibuat seimut mungkin, dan itu justru membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, dia paham jika sang ibu bertingkah demikian pasti ada yang di inginkan sang ibu.

"Chanie, penyanyi restoran kita tidak bisa datang. Kamu mau ya sayang mengisi panggung. Ya ya ya." mohon sang ibu. Dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol menurut, dia tidak akan sanggup untuk menolak segala keinginan sang ibu tercinta.

"Dan Kris, kau juga mau ya mengisi panggung menemani Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Tao juga boleh jika ingin. Bibi mohon ya ya ya." kini Ibu Chanyeol memohon kepada tiga orang teman anaknya. Tangannya mengatup di depan dada, bibirnya ia lengkungkang. Siapa yang akan menolak?

"Aiiissshhhh Ibu ! Berhenti melakukan aegyo. Aku dan Kris yang akan mengisi pannggung. Ibu puas kan?"

"Benarkah? Asiiikkkkk. Ibu sayang kamu Chanie." ungkap Ibu Chanyeol gembira dan segera memeluk anaknya erat, namun sang anak justru berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan sang ibu. Sementara Kris hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya, tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menyuruhnya ikut mengisi panggung di restorannya, belum sempat untuk menolak, Ibu Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Kris menuju ke atas panggung.

Dan disinilah kedua pria tampan itu berada. Chanyeol duduk manis dengan gitar di pangkuannya, Kris pun duduk manis dengan mike di tangannya. Petikan gitar dan suara merdu Kris menarik seluruh pengunjung yang ada. Dan kita bisa langsung mendengar suara teriakan para gadis-gadis memenuhi resto. Siapa sih yang tidak tertarik dan terpukau dengan dua pria tampan itu? Sepertinya tidak ada.

Dan selagi kedua orang tampil di atas panggung, mata keduanya hanya terfokus pada sosok indah dengan mata pandanya yang kini juga sedang terpaku pada salah satu dari mereka berdua. Iya. Kris bernyanyi sambil terus menatap Tao dan tersenyum lembut kepada Tao yang ternyata sedari tadi juga menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol pun sama, sambil memetik gitarnya, dia menatap lembut ke arah Tao, seakan-akan seluruh nada yang dia hasilkan hanya teruntuk Tao. Namun, di satu sisi, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap Chanyeol, kini mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahui satu hal. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat hatinya teriris nyeri.

'Jadi memang benar ya? Ternyata kecurigaanku benar.' batin Baekhyun dan tersenyum getir setelahnya.

*KT*

Setelah menyanyi belasan lagu, akhirnya Kris dan Chanyeol mengakhiri penampilannya dengan banyak tepuk tangan dan pujian yang mereka terima. Hari pun sudah mulai malam, saatnya mereka untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Kini keempatnya sedang berjalan ke arah halte. Kenapa berempat? Tentu saja Chanyeol ikut mengantar karena permintaan sang ibu tercinta. Tao berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kris berjalan sedikit jauh di belakang mereka berdua.

"Uwaaa sudah jam 10. Aduuhhh mama marah tidak ya?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun.

"Loh? Apa kau belum menghubungi rumah?" tanya balik Baekhyun.

"Sudah hyung, hanya takut saja mama marah."

"Tidak akan, percaya pada hyung. Oh ya Tao, waktu hyung akan menerima ponselmu, hyung benar-benar terkejut karena bukan Chanyeol yang datang menyerahkannya." ucap Baekhyun lirih, takut dua orang di belakang mereka mendengar.

"Karena Chanyeol orang baik hyung."

"Iya, kau benar baby panda. Karena dia tipe orang yang rela melepaskan kesempatan baik demi hal yang paling penting untuknya." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum getir. Namun sepertinya baby Tao kita ini belum begitu mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Lalu hening menyelimuti keduanya. Fokus dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Tao memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Emm hyung, apa aku bisa mengatakan 'kenapa' pada FanFan gege sepuasku? Aku ingin tahu apa pun tentangnya."

"Eh? Kenapa? Tapi kalau menurut hyung, tidak mengetahui apa pun juga tidak masalah kan? Dari pada mengetahui sesuatu yang justru membuatmu sakit."

"Em benar juga. Oh ya hyung, jika aku bertanya 'kenapa', hyung akan marah tidak?" tanya Tao takut-takut.

"Kenapa si? Kenapa jadi sungkan begitu? Tanyakan saja!"

"Kenapa hyung sedikit lebih pendiam jika di depan Chanyeol? Apa hyung sudah mengatakan cinta padanya?"

"Yak kau apa-apaan sih? Tentu tidak." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah karena malu, namun Tao yang polos justru menganggapnya marah.

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak salah Tao, tidak mungkin hyung begitu. Chanyeol itu sudah memiliki orang yang dia cintai." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum selembut mungkin, walau terlihat raut sedih di kedua matanya namun Tao sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Setelahnya, kedua sahabat itu hanya saling bercanda dan tertawa, seperti melupakan dua pria di belakang yang memandang keduanya, emm lebih tepatnya ke arah salah satu dari lelaki menis itu.

"Kris." panggil Chanyeol lirih dan hanya di balas gumaman oleh Kris.

"Aku ingin selalu berhubungan dengannya. Aku tidak peduli dalam bentuk seperti apa. Aku tidak akan mengalah." ucap Chanyeol tegas dan Kris pun langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah mengeras dan tatapan tajam, namun tatapannya kembali datar setelah melihat tatapan Chanyeol ke arah Tao yang membelakangi mereka. Tatapan Chanyeol sangat lembut dan terkesan memuja, sama seperti dirinya dulu, disaat ia mulai mencintai Tao, namun belum berani untuk menyapa Tao terlebih dahulu.

*KT*

Hari Minggu telah tiba. Akhirnya waktu yang di janjikan pun datang. Kini Tao sudah berada di depan stasiun menunggu kedatangan Kris. Dia sengaja datang 10 menit sebelum jam yang sudah di janjikan, ia tak ingin terlambat lagi seperti kencan pertama mereka. Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna masih tidak berpihak kepada dua sejoli ini, karena sekarang justru Kris lah yang terlambat. Tao sudah menunggu selama setengah jam, namun Kris masih belum juga muncul.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Hosh… hosh.. Maaf gege terlembat." ucap Kris saat sampai di hadapan Tao.

"Emm, tidak apa ge."

"Aku meneleponmu. Kenapa tidak di angkat?"

"Eh?" Tao pun segera merogoh saku celananya untuk melihat ponselnya, dan ternyata benar, banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Kris.

"Tiba-tiba mama harus pulang, dan terpaksa gege mengantarnya. Jadi gege terlambat. Maaf ya. Oh ya kita mau kemana?"

"Loh? Bukannya kita mau ke apartemen gege?"

"Ahh iya gege lupa. Tapi saat ini di apartemen gege sedang tidak ada orang. Eh…" dengan cepat Kris membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tak ada lagi ucapan yang tidak-tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Dan kali ini sepertinya otak Tao berjalan dengan benar. Ia mengerti atas apa yang dimaksud oleh Kris, terbukti dengan kedua pipinya yang merah merona.

"Ya sudah. Tak apa. Kemana saja boleh. Tapi, suatu saat aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke apartemen gege. Aku sangat mengharapkannya." ucapan polos Tao pun membuat Kris tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Emm gege. Tao mau berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan gege. Boleh?" tanya Tao sambil menatap polos Kris. Matanya berkedip lucu beberapa kali sehingga bulu mata lentiknya bergerak indah. Dan tanpa di suruh untuk kedua kalinya, Kris pun segera meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan diiringi tawa bahagia keduanya.

"Emm maaf." sela seorang gadis berambut coklat dari 3 gadis di belakang keduanya, membuat mereka berdua serempak berbalik. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Kris jengkel, baru saja 20 menit berjalan dengan Tao, ada saja yang mengganggunya. Kini di hadapan Tao dan Kris, nampak 3 orang gadis cantik, namun genit, menurut Kris.

"Apa kau penyanyi di resto The Star kemarin?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Ahhh ternyata betul. Ini orangnya." belum sempat Kris dan Tao menjawab, sudah ada yang menjawabnya, si gadis berambut coklat yang pertama kali memanggil mereka lah yang menjawab.

"Boleh minta foto bersama?" pertanyaan gadis berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Kris dan Tao membelakakan mata mereka.

"Apa ini pacarmu?" tanya gadis berambut hitam lagi.

"Iya, ini pacaarku." jawab Kris datar.

"Kalau begitu, pacarmu juga boleh ikut foto. Ayo ayo." seru gadis berambut pirang dengan semangat.

"Ahhh.. Tidak, tidak usah." tolak Tao sambil tersenyum ramah, namun Kris tidak bodoh, dia melihat keanehan di wajah Tao. Ini bukan senyum Tao.

"Ayolah tidak apa." paksa ketiga gadis itu.

Grepp

Tiba-tiba Kris merangkul pundak Tao dan sedikit mengusapnya.

"Ahh maaf. Kami sedang ada urusan." ucap Kris dan segera membawa Tao pergi dari sana. Keheningan pun menyelimut keduanya setelah itu. Lalu Kris memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman.

Sesampainya di taman, Kris segera menyeret Tao untuk duduk di ayunan yang sudah ada di dalamnya. Mendudukan Tao di ayunan berwarna biru, sedangkan dirinya duduk di ayunan berwarna kuning. Keheningan masih menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga akhirnya Kris berinisiatif memulai perbincangan.

"Kenapa cembuerut?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak cemberut." jawab Tao sembari membenarkan rambutnya yang terkena angin.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kris bangkit, ia melangkah menuju belakang Tao. Menaikan kaki kirinya ke atas ayunan, lalu menaikan kaki kanannya juga. Kedua kaki Kris sudah berada di atas ayunan. Lalu segera menggerakan ayunan tersebut hingga badan keduanya terasa terbang.

"Huaaaaaaa." Tao yang terkejut hanya dapat berteriak. Lalu ia membalikan wajahnya kebelakang dan langsung berhadapan dengan kaki panjang Kris. Tao menatap horror ke arah Kris.

"APA YANG GEGE LAKUKAN?" teriak Tao. Sedangkan Kris hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao.

"Ini hukumanmu karena sudah memberikan ekspresi cemberut pada gege. Nikmatilah!" balas Kris.

Kris terus saja mendorong ayunan itu dengan tangan dan kakinya sehingga Tao dan dirinya terus terayun. Tao pun kini sudah dapat tertawa lebar. Dia benar-benar sangat bahagia. Tanpa sadar Tao melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tali ayunan. Dan itu mengakibatkan dia harus…

Brukkkkk

"Aww."

Terjatuh dari ayunan dan membuat pantatnya berciuman dengan kerasnya tanah. Kris yang kaget segera menghentikan ayunannya dan turun dari ayunan. Mendekati Tao dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tak apa-apakan? Maafkan gege. Terlalu kencang ya?" tanya Kris dengan wajah luar biasa khawatir.

"Bukan salah gege. Aku saja yang terlalu senang." mendengar jawaban Tao, mau tidak mau Kris pun tertawa.

*KT*

Hari ini Tao sama sekali tidak bertemu Kris di stasiun, padahal ini adalah jadwal wajib keduanya bertemu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Dan saat Tao sudah di kelas pun, Tao masih terlihat uring-uringan. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan pun menjadi kesal melihat Tao yang gelisah.

"Jika khawatir telepon saja." suruh Baekhyun. Dan Tao pun dengan segera menelepon Kris.

Tuuuttt tuuutttt

"Hallo."

Deg

'Suara perempuan?' batin Tao.

"A…"

"Yak Kris, kali ini bukan perempuan lagi yang menelepon." teriak perempuan yang mengangkat telepon Kris.

'Bukan perempuan lagi yang menelepon?' batin Tao lagi.

"Kenapa seenaknya menganggkat teleponku, cepat kembalikan ponselku." teriak Kris dari seberang telepon.

"Hallo. Maaf Tao, jangan di masukkan ke hati ucapannya. Emm ada apa peach?" tanya Kris yang kini sudah menguasai ponselnya. Namun tanpa sadar, Tao justru mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Tao? Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan di raut wajah Tao.

"Ahahaaha tidak apa-apa hyung. Emm sepertinya gege sedang sibuk. Aku tidak akan mengganggunya. Ahh iya bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke resto The Star lagi?"

*KT*

"Kenapa ramai sekali? Prempuan semuanya." keluh Tao setibanya di resto.

"Ohh hay Tao, hay Baekkii. Kalian lihat? Sekarang ramai sekali. Gara-gara 2 orang tampan yang kemarin tampil, jadi banyak perempuan datang untuk melihatnya lagi, padahal kita tidak tahu kapan mereka mau tampil lagi." ucap Ibu Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Jadi semuanya mengincar Kris gege dan Chanyeol ya?" tanya Tao lirih dan tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Bibi. Boleh kami membantu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak apa?"

"Iya tidak apa bi." jawab Tao mengiyakan dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah ganti pakaian kalian, tidak pantas kalian membantu bibi dengan pakaian sekolah seperti itu. Cepat naiklah. Tao kau bisa ambil baju Chanyeol di kamarnya, sepertinya akan muat, sedangkan Baekki, ambil saja di kamar bibi, dekat kamar Chanyeol. Ukuran kita sama. Setelah itu pakai apron kalian. Mengerti?"

"Siapp ! Mengerti bos." jawab keduanya kompak dan segera berlari ke lantai atas. Ibu Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka. Setelahnya mereka mulai membantu Ibu Chanyeol untuk mengantar pesanan atau menanyakan pesanan kepada para tamu. Dan tanpa Tao sadari, ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya terus menerus berbunyi.

*KT*

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, resto pun sudah mulai sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih betah mengobrol di dalamnya.

Klontang

Bunyi bel tanda ada yang masuk ke dalam resto mengalihkan pekerjaan Tao, Baekhyun dan Ibu Chanyeol untuk sekedar menyapa tamu yang baru datang.

"Selamat datang." sapa Baekhyun dan Tao kompak. Lalu kedua nya menjadi kaget, karena yang datang bukan tamu, melainkan anak dari pemilik resto yang kini wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Kenapa dua jelek bisa bekerja disini? Aku tidak mempekerjakan mereka." bentak Chanyeol marah.

Plaaakkk

Pukulan manis lagi-lagi di dapat Chanyeol dari ibunya.

"Hey Park bodoh. Kenapa bicara seperti itu terhadap mereka yang telah membantu Ibu? Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada mereka. Oh ya, mulai sekarang kalian mau kan bekerja sambilan di sini? Lagian kalian juga suka makanan manis kan? Akan bibi ajarkan cara membuatnya. Tapi jika kalian tidak sibuk."

"KAMI MAU !" teriak Tao dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

"Ck dasar." decah Chanyeol.

"Bibi, ini sudah malam, kami pamit ya." ucap Baekhyun sambil membongkar tasnya untuk mengambil seragam sekolahnya, tidak mungkin kan dia pulang masih memakai baju Ibu Chanyeol.

"Eh." kaget Tao yang sedang memegang ponselnya mengalihkan seluruh orang disana.

**Panggilan tidak terjawab 136**

**FanFan gege**

**Pesan singkat 74**

**FanFan gege**

Tao segera berlari keluar resto tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Ibu Chanyeol setelah menerima pesan dari Kris yang Kris kirim dari pukul 3 sore tadi. Satu tujuannya. Stasiun kereta.

**From : FanFan gege**

**15.00**

**Kenapa tidak diangkat? Kenapa tidak balas? Gege tunggu di stasiun sampai kau datang.**

*KT*

Tao terus berlari tanpa lelah, padahal jarak resto hingga stasiun cukup jauh. Sesampainya di stasiun, dapat Tao lihat. Di sana, ada Kris yang terduduk dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya.

"FanFan gege." panggil Tao lirih. Kris pun segera mendongak setelah mendengar suara Tao.

"KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?" bentak Kris yang membuat Tao kaget.

"Ugghhh.. Kau tahu? Gege sudah menunggu sangat lama." ucap Kris lembut setelah mengontrol amarahnya yang tadi sempat meluap.

"Maaf gege."

"Apa kau ingin kita putus?" pertanyaan dari Kris membuat Tao melebarkan matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawaban dari Tao membuat senyum terukir indah di bibir Kris.

"Ge.." panggil Tao lirih.

"Hm.."

"Siapa yang tadi menganggkat telepon?"

"Itu sepupu Kai. Tadi gege tidak datang ke sekolah, karena tiba-tiba Sehun datang ke apartemen gege dan menyeret gege ke apartemen Kai. Kai sakit dan hanya di rawat sepupunya itu, tapi sepupu Kai akan pergi, makannya dia meminta tolong pada Sehun dan pada akhirnya gege jadi ikut kena." jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa benar banyak perempuan yang menelepon gege?"

"Kenapa? Kau kepikiran? Memang benar, banyak sekali perempuan yang menelepon gege, tapi tidak gege pedulikan. Dan yah, sejak gege menyanyi di resto The Star jadi semakin banyak perempuan yang menelepon."

"Oh begitu. Oh ya, maaf sedari tadi Tao sama sekali tidak melihat ponsel. Pulang sekolah, Tao dan Baekhyun hyung langsung ke resto The Star. Kami bekerja sambilan di sana."

"The Star? Gege jadi khawatir."

"Kenapa khawatir? Tidak ada yang mengganggu Tao kok."

"Tapi dia ada kan? Chanyeol?" tanya Kris serius.

"I..Iyaa.. Gege marah?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau senang gege pasti senang." ucapnya sambil membelai rambut halus Tao.

*KT*

"Pagiiii gege." sapa Tao begitu sampai di hadapan Kris.

"Pagi juga peach."

"Pagi 2 orang bodoh. Lihatlah, kepala kalian kini penuh dengan pelangi." sapa Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ada di antara Tao dan Kris dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Chanyeol ! Kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya kau seharusnya naik kereta berikutnya?" seru Tao dan Kris berbarengan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak apa, hanya kaget, bukankah kau yang meminta supaya kita berangkat sendiri-sendiri?" tanya Kris.

"Ck. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal pada si jelek ini. Apa kau yakin akan bekerja sambilan di restoku? Kau akan sering pulang larut. Apa tak apa?"

"Tidak apa Chanyeol. Tidak masalah."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah langsung datang. Jangan mampir kemana-mana. Mengerti? Sekian." setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Chanyeol segera pergi dari hadapan kedua sejoli tadi.

*KT*

"Apa seperti ini bi?" tanya Tao yang sedang membuat telur gulung, dan dengan telaten Ibu Chanyeol mengajarinnya.

"Iya seperti itu, wahhhhh ayo cepat angkat, sudah matang." seru Ibu Chanyeol. Dan Tao pun segera mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya di atas piring.

"Wahhh warnanya bagus Baby Tao. Sepertinya enak." ucap Baekhyun.

Brakkkk

Pintu dapur terbuka keras.

"Bau apa ini? Membuat hidungku sakit." teriak Chanyeol, pelaku pendobrakan pintu.

"Ahh Chanyeol sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini penyebabnya. Sini aku makan." bukannya menjawab ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru memakan satu buah telur gulung buatan Tao dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Tao penasaran karena melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang susah di tebak.

"Le..le.."

"Le apa Chanyeol? Lezat?" tanya Tao berharap.

Grepppp

Dengan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol merebut piring berisi puluhan potong telur gulung yang di buat oleh Tao.

"Makanan tidak enak seperti ini lebih baik di buang saja." ucap Chanyeol. Dan semua merasa terkejut, bukan karena ucapan Chanyeol. Namun, karena setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol justru memasukkan seluruh masakan Tao ke dalam mulutnya dan memakannya dengan cepat. Setelah habis, Chanyeol langsung menyerahkan piring kosong tersebut kepada Tao.

"Ke..keterlaluan. Padahal kita semua belum makan satu pun." ucap Tao sedih sambil membelai piring yang sudah kosong.

"Ishhh dasar Chanyeol menyebalkan." seru Baekhyun.

"Gagaga hemuahnya kumakan (Hahaha semuanya kumakan)."

"Kau menyebalkan Chanyeol !" bentak Tao.

Deg

'Jangan.. jangan membentakku seperti itu.' batin Chanyeol. Setelahnya Tao melangkah menuju wastafel untuk mencuci piring dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat punggung Tao dengan raut sedih, Baekhyun pun melihatnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol pergi menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau mau mengajariku bermain gitar?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Suka-suka kau." jawab Chanyeol dan langsung meneruskan langkahnya.

"Susul saja dia hyung." saran Tao.

"Tidak mau, mungkin moodnya sedang tidak baik. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menghawatirkannya terus."

"Hyung, sebaiknya katakan saja padanya tentang perasaan hyung. Katakan padanya jika Chanyeol terus menerus marah, hyung akan sedih."

"Begitu ya?"

"Hei jelek, aku sudah mensetel gitarnya dan aku sudah menemukan buku-buku untuk kau belajar. Cepat kemari !" teriak Chanyeol dari atas tangga.

"Ayo cepat kesana hyung !" suruh Tao. Dan Baekhyun pun langsung berlari ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Huft syukurlah, oh iya aku harus buang sampah." ucap Tao sambil menepok jidatnya.

Saat sedang membuang sampah di luar, Tao di kejutkan oleh suara yang menyapanya.

"Pagi… Eh malam." ternyata Krislah yang menyapanya.

"Malam. Loh gege kenapa ada disini?"

"Ada sedikit urusan dengan Chanyeol. Dimana dia?"

"Sedang di lantai 2."

"Oh begitu ya, gege kesana dulu ya." ucapnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Tao menarik tangannya.

"Tu..tunggu ! Jangan sekarang ! Ada Baekhyun hyung, ehh tidak, maksud Tao, Tao ingin mengobrol dengan gege sebentar." ucap Tao terbata dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kris.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, duduk berdua di pinggir jalan.

"Hari ini Tao membuat telur gulung."

"Oh ya?"

"Iyaa, warnanya bagus sekali."

"Wah."

"Tapi kata Chanyeol rasanya tidak enak."

"Eh?"

"Tapi justru Chanyeol yang memakan semuanya sampai habis."

"Apa?"

"Padahal kita semua juga belum mencicipinya."

"Tunggu dulu !" potong Kris dengan wajah dingin

"Eh, apanya?"

"Dimakan semua oleh Chanyeol?"

"Eh.. i.. iya ge."

"Begitu ya." mendadak aura di sekitar Kris berubah.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah sekarang Tao buatkan untuk gege?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu. Ayo kita ke dapur." ajak Tao girang sambil menarik-narik Kris.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di dapur. Di hadapan Tao sudah ada telur, tepung, dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Tao dengan semangat meracik bahan-bahan yang ada dan sama sekali tidak menyadari 2 hal. Pertama, pipinya yang kini kotor karena bahan-bahan untuk membuatan telur gulung dan yang ke 2, Kris yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahnya. Emm lebih tepatnya, kea rah pipi Tao yang kotor. Dan tanpa Kris sadari, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Tao. Dan…

Cup

Slurpp

Tiba-tiba Kris mencium dan sedikit menyapu pipi Tao yang kotor tadi dengan lidahnya. Dan gerakan Tao terhenti begitu merasakan benda kenyal dan basah di pipinya. Selang beberapa detik, akhirnya Kris melepas ciuman pipi itu dengan cepat. Ya, Kris terkejut akan aksinya sendiri, ia benar-benar lepas kontrol.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat di ucapkan oleh Kris dan dia langsung berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol, meninggalkan Tao yang masih mematung.

TBC

Halloooooo.. Maaf maaf Yiyi telat banget buat update. Yiyi super duper sibuk belakangan ini. Ini aja Yiyi sempet-sempetin update. Maaf banget kalau chapter ini ancur. Ini NO EDIT. Untuk **The hope in front of you**, Yiyi udah bikin 1 chapter dalam 2 versi. Jadi Yiyi minta saran ya, Yiyi harus update yang mana. Mau 1 sampe 2 chapter nerangin tentang hubungan YunJae yang berantakan dan cerita tentang KrisTao saat kecil dulu terus di chapter ke 3 baru deh isinya full setelah 15 tahun atau mau langsung 15 tahun kemudian tapi nanti di selingin flashback flashback yang memusingkan?

Oh iya terimakasih buat yang udah review. Maaf Yiyi ga bisa balas satu per satu. Yiyi lagi buru-buru, mau ada urusan kampus di kota sebrang. Kereta sebentar lagi berangkat tapi Yiyi belum ke stasiun. Sempet-sempetin update karena beberapa minggu ke dapan bakal sibuk. Sebelum UAS, Yiyi sempetin update lagi deh. Yiyi juga baru buka PM, dan ada beberapa yang kirim PM, tapi Yiyi belum sempat baca, setelah sampai di kota sebrang Yiyi pasti baca. Mohon reviewnya lagi untuk chapter ini ya. Semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat Yiyi update. Terimakasih


End file.
